The Secrets We Keep
by RiversEdge
Summary: Jean and Rogue are in a secret relationship, can there relationship survive the stress of keeping the secret alive? REVIEW PLEASE&THANKYOU! -Story completed. Sequel to this story is titled "Back to You..."
1. In our Dreams

_**The Secrets We Keep**_

**Authors Notes:** I don't own any of these characters, but I will say that I'm enjoying using them lol. Anyways, this is my second fic in this pairing and I hope to continue writing more for this pairing, so good luck to me, lol. Ok, I know this must be annoying to read since it's all pretty much in bold italics, I did that because this whole chapter represents this dream meeting between Marie and Jean, they can touch and be…intimate…basically since it's in there minds, and they can control Marie's power since they can create anything they want in there dream world.

**Rating:** I'm really not sure where to put this fic since I don't really know how far into f/f I'm gunna go or how many swear words I'll use, so I guess I'll keep this story in the 'M' section since most of my stories end up there anyways, lol. I'm a dirty girl, lol.

**Reviews:** PLEASE&THANKYOU! I would really like to know what you guys think about this different approach I made towards this pairing.

_**Darkness takes over the reality of the light as the feel of the Sandman enters their minds. It takes only a moment, a moment to enter their worlds, where reality is damned to the cruel world they left behind. As if it weren't a dream, they open there eyes to see each other, eye to eye as there hands move to touch the delicate skin of the visitor of their minds.**_

_**Smiles of happiness as well as the spark of lust evident in their eyes as they moved to shorten the most distasted distance between them. Hands moved to fit where they were needed; a pair of young hands to fall on the older women's waist as the hands of the older women reaches downward to cup the angelic face of her young lover. A sweet smile spreads across their faces as the world they created, together, shifts into the reality of a beautiful landscape of great green grass, with beautiful trees in the background as the hills off into the distance show the beautiful view of the different shades of green all put into one beautiful scenery.**_

_**They hold each other lovingly as they stare into each other's eyes, brown eyes staring into dark hazel ones, as their smiles never leave their lips. "Jean…" whispered the young women as Jean lightly brushed her soft lips against the young women's partly parted lips, "Marie…" Jean whispered softly the name of her lover as they moved closer to each other. **_

"_**I love you," whispered Marie as she swiftly captured Jean's lips with her own and kissed her deeply as Jean leaned into the kiss. There hands slowly roamed their bodies as their kisses soon turned passionate, the world around them, the world they created, suddenly changed as the passion and love shared between the two secret lovers grew stronger. Great red roses grew magnificently around them as the two lovers continued there loving kiss as tongues guided themselves into each other's mouths as to taste what they had missed.**_

_**The gentle and comforting roaming of hands over bodies brought to life the bright shining sun through the nearly cloudless skies, there lips separated to let the artificial air of there world seep into there lungs. A smile placed on their lips as Jean's hands gently stroked the smiling face of Marie who let her gloveless hands play just under the shirt of Jean's back. The world around them seemed to be created just for them, their thoughts where of one, every touch and every feel of pleasure was all shared through their shared mind. **_

_**And as they watched each other in silence it was Jean's mind that revealed the soft blanket that laid in wait for the slow and sensual decent of the two lovers. As there bodies lay sprawled on top of the soft blue blanket, it was Marie's mind that brought forth the plate of strawberries that waited there famished minds. Moments past as the two loves shared their healthy snack while smiling dreamily at each other, a few happy giggles would escape there lips as there secret meeting continued on. **_

"_**What time is it?" Marie asked as Jean let her thumb wipe away the juicy trail left by a strawberry from an appreciative Marie's lips. "3:30" Jean replied as Marie asked again without thinking, "AM or PM?" Jean just laughed amusingly as she eyed the girl with an amused smile on her lips, "AM, silly…you know we only meet like this in our dreams" Jean replied. Marie smirked in response to her silly question as she replied knowingly, "I know I know…it's strange how we've been doing this-" "you mean meeting in our dreams?" Jean interrupted as Marie flashed her a quirky smile, "yeah, meeting in our dreams, for so long now. Yet I can never really get used to the idea that this is all in our minds." Marie replied as she watched the beautiful horizon in front of her while focusing on creating a beautiful sunset while Jean watched her knowingly.**_

"_**Marie…you know what will hap-" "yeah I know, I know. They won't except us" Marie interrupted as she glanced uneasily at a concerned Jean as she returned her attention back to creating the perfect sunset. Jean watched her lover's young features as she moved to be closer to her, "I know how you feel, and I feel the stress of this secret to Marie. I know how you feel" Jean responded as she moved to be closer to Marie who was now laying on her back looking up into the sky. **_

"_**The age difference between us isn't that bad" Marie replied as Jean cringed at the realization of where this conversation was going next, "Marie, I'm nine years older then you, it may not mean anything to you now but not everyone is going to be thrilled that I'm being…intimate with a 17 year old. You know this has to stay between us, at least until your old enough-" "how old do I have to be to let other people know who I love?" Marie asked as she jerked her head towards Jean's uncomfortable expression "can we please not talk about this right now, I just want to be with you and enjoy our time together." Jean replied as she tried to avoid Marie's saddened expression. **_

"_**Ok, sure thing" Marie replied as she leaned away from Jean, "Marie, please don't be angry- don't go yet!" Jean begged as she watched Marie calmly close her eyes as she replied, "I should get some rest, it takes a lot of energy to be here in my dreams. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Marie vanished from sight as Jean sighed in frustration. "Marie at least give me a kiss goodnight, or a good morning kiss!" Jean exclaimed as she used her mental control to keep Marie from leaving their dream world completely. A moment later, the form of the young women reappeared who at first showed slight confusing but realized moments later that it was Jean who brought her back to their world.**_

"_**Well, since you won't let me leave yet" Marie replied as she moved to lean into a worried Jean as Jean held Marie close to her before placing a gentle kiss on her young loves lips before saying, "please don't be angry with me, you know that I love you so much. I just want to wait a bit, until the time is right for us." Jean replied as she placed another loving kiss on Marie's lips, "I promise you, we won't be living this secret for long. When the time is right, everyone will know, we'll hold hands in the hallway, we'll be openly together, and everyone will know that I'm with you. Please trust me." Jean replied as she kissed her girlfriend once more.**_

_**Marie took a moment to let Jean's words sink into her mind as she could feel Jean's eyes watching her intently as Jean's hand brushed away a few strands of hair from Marie's young face. "Ok" Marie replied finally as well as bluntly as she smiled reassuringly to a still worried Jean, "I'll be more patient, I'll wait forever if I have to, but I honestly need some actual sleep. I've got one hell of an annoying speech to do in front of my English class tomorrow, if there is a God, this would be a good time for him to let me know he exists." Marie stated as Jean grinned at the girl's cuteness, "goodnight" Jean responded as she kissed her girl one last time before watching her image escape from sight to rest back into her natural sleep.**_

_True love never dies for it is lust that fades away. Love bonds for a lifetime but lust just pushes away.** Jean thought to herself as she let her mind rest naturally in the Sandman's world of sleep, to awake to greet the great morning after where her girlfriend would await her in the silence of there great love affair.**_


	2. Pretending

_**Pretending**_

The room was silent as Ms. Jean Grey instructed her class, "…and so, that's how some people are born with these diseases. Certain circumstances linking to the mothers mental and physical health will prove a great role in how healthy the child will be after birth and through childhood." Jean instructed as the class watched her diligently as Jean took a few personal glances towards her secret girlfriend who sat next to her boyfriend, Bobbi.

"So Marie, how about a movie tonight? Just you and me" Bobbi asked through a soft whisper as Marie smiled kindly at him, "sure Bobbi, tonight it'll be just you and me" Marie replied as she returned Jean's gaze with a smile on her face as Bobbi grabbed for her hand. Jean watched the pair for a moment longer as a slight feeling of jealousy hung over her when her eyes caught the young boys hand holding Marie's hand.

_Let it go, she can't act suspiciously around him…it's just her trying to keep her lie alive, don't be so jealous_ Jean told herself as she tore her eyes away from the two to continue on with her lesson. "As a mother, it is her role during the pregnancy to make sure that she is digesting the appropriate food so that her baby can use the nutrients to nourish itself-" "sounds like a parasite" commented a voice from the back of the room as laughter erupted through the class, "that's a very unique way of thinking..." Jean replied as she smiled at the outburst.

As Jean was about to open her mouth to finish the lesson, the sound of the bell signaled the end of class as the mass of students immediately ran for the door. Jean watched for a moment as Bobbi moved out of his chair and waited for Marie to grab her things, "Marie, may I have a word with you?" Jean asked as Bobbi glanced between Marie and Jean then back to Marie. **_What's wrong?_** Marie asked through the telepathic link she shared with Jean, **_nothing, I just wanted to talk to you_** Jean replied as Marie watched her suspiciously "yeah sure Ms. Grey" Marie replied as she put her things back onto her desk.

"I'll see you later I guess?" Bobbi replied as he moved to hug Marie good-bye, "yeah, I'll see you around" Marie replied as she flashed him a quick smile. Just as Bobbi left the room, Jean immediately closed the door after him and locked it, "you're afraid people are going to catch us talking?" Marie asked as she smirked at Jean's sometimes-extreme measures of keeping there secret, "just wanted to make sure that no one disturbs us." Jean replied as she pulled down the blinds with her telepathic ability.

"Oh, pulling down the blinds to eh? Baby, if I didn't know better I'd have to assume that you either have something top secret to tell me, or…" Marie said as she moved to stand right in front of her taller lover, "…or?" Jean asked with a sly grin across her lips.

Marie closed the gap between them as she placed her hands over top of Jean's flat stomach, which was protected by Jean's shirt. Making sure that her skin did not touch her girlfriend she grinned wildly at her lover as she placed a soft kiss between Jean's breasts that were protected by her shirt.

Jean moaned in response, as she made sure that her hands fell on Marie's clothed waist and not on any exposed skin. "I really missed you today" Jean replied as she caressed her lovers stomach which was covered by her shirt, "yeah? I bet you missed this too" Marie replied as she moved her gloved hands to roam underneath Jean's shirt as Jean moaned in a pleased response. "Were you being jealous of Bobbi?" Marie asked as Jean glanced down at her lover and replied, "it's hard for me to not be jealous, when I see him hold your hand and whisper something in your ear" Marie flashed her girlfriend a plain look as her hands continued there roam of her girls flat stomach.

"I can't help the fact that Bobbi loves me-" "I love you!" Jean exclaimed as she grabbed for Maries hands and held them lovingly in her own. "I know you do, but we agreed that we're going to have to live this lie until the right time for us to be together…you said it your self, no one can know about us…I'm just trying as well as you are, to make sure that no one's suspicious. "Marie replied as she squeezed Jeans hands lightly.

"I know baby I know…It's just hard to see him touch you when it should be me" Jean replied as she removed her left hand from Marie's hand to carefully brush away a loose strand of hair from Marie's face. "Now you know how I felt whenever I see you touch Scott-" "Marie please! Nothings been going on between Scott and I we haven't even been close to intimate for a while now." Jean pleaded as she let her left hand hold Marie's right hand again.

"Have you kissed him?" Marie asked as Jean shifted uncomfortably, "Marie…yes" Jean replied as she watched her girlfriends young features frown in thought "I can except that, just as long as you don't screw him-" Marie's next words were caught off by the feel of Jean's lips pressed against hers in a quick but strangely affective kiss. "I meant it when I said that I loved you, I don't love Scott like a love you. My bed is for us only, I love you" Jean replied as she took a moment to force a concentrated memory of two nights ago into Marie's mind.

**_Moans of pleasure erupt from the mass of moving bed sheets as a pair of legs spread themselves to allow more access to a precious area. A sharp gasp followed by a giggle as the young women listens to her older lovers gentle whispers in her ear. Lips press against lips as tongues fight for control as the low throaty moans of pleasure escape the young women as the older women grins wildly at her._**

_**Just then, the younger women clasps her eyes shut as a loud moan escapes her lips when the powerful orgasm shakes her world. The older woman brings her wet fingers to her lover's lips as the young women sucks on them seductively. When the older women brings her fingers away from her lovers lips, she kisses her deeply as she moves downward to disappear from site. The younger woman gasps in shock when she feels the skilled tongue move between her folds. **_

Marie jumps back into reality as she watches the smiling feature of Jean who holds her in her arms, "I only want to be with you" she tells Marie as Marie struggles to control the powerful feeling between her legs as well as the urge to kiss Jean. "I believe you" she manages to say as Jean smiles at her in amusement, "I knew you would…you should go, go be with Bobbi. I'll see you tonight" Jean instructed as she moved to unlock the door while her telekinesis opened the blinds.

"Wait!" Marie exclaimed as Jean quickly turns to give her full attention to the young women, "What if I don't want to be with Bobbi anymore, what if I just want to be with you…I mean, I feel wrong…it doesn't matter how you put it, I'm cheating on him with his biology teacher, he's such a good guy I mean I just don't want to lie to him anymore." Marie explained as Jean listened to her. "So what do you want to do?" Jean asked _oh my God please don't break if off with me_ Jean thought to herself as she dreaded Marie's response as Marie bit her lower lip in thought, "I'm going to break it off with him" Jean tried her best to control her relief as Marie left the room.


	3. It's Over

**_It's Over_**

"Bobbi, I have a confession to make" Marie replied as she tried to force her eyes to study the boy in front of her as Bobbi eyed Marie in his confusion. "What is it Marie? Is there a problem?" He asked as Marie takes a moment to release a deep sigh while fidgeting with her hands. "I don't know how to say this Bobbi, it's not easy to tell someone something so…unpleasant" Marie tried to explain as she felt Bobbi's questioning stare creep deep into her soul.

"You can tell me anything Marie, you know that" concern easily traceable in his voice while Marie took a moment to moisten her drying lips with her tongue, "Bobbi, you know when you have something to tell someone but you're not sure how to put it…something that could-would really hurt the other person, but you should-have to tell them so that…there relationship…wouldn't be a lie" the room fell silent as Marie waited for Bobbi to respond to the clearly obvious direction of the conversation.

"I'm not sure that I…understand you Marie, I mean…I don't want to be wrong-" "Your not wrong Bobbi, its exactly as it sounds…but I know how uncertain you feel right now, so ask anyways…" Marie replied as she struggled to keep still her shaking hands, "…you're breaking up with me…" Bobbi responded in a low whisper as his eyes fell to study his folded hands.

"…Yes" Marie replied in her weakened voice, which seemed to have deserted her when she need the strength the most, "…I love you-" "Bobbi don't say that…don't! Please don't make this harder then it already is" Marie pleaded as tears began there uncontrolled stream down her face as Bobbi struggled to control his tears.

"I love you" Bobbi said once again, stronger this time as Marie literally pushed herself off of the couch, leaving a shocked Bobbi to whisper the words "I love you" over and over to himself.

Marie left the room in a hurry, tears staining her features as her gloved hands moved to wipe away the salty trail from her eyes. She walked as far as the end of the corridor when a familiar hand reached out to gently hold onto her shoulder, "Marie" Jean called out to the distressed teen as Marie turned to face her lover. "Are you ok?" Jean asked as she moved to close the distance between the two, but still making sure that she wasn't to close to any exposed skin, "I'll be ok" Marie replied before stepping away from the older women.

**_Can we talk about this…in a more private place, say…our world?_** Marie asked through her telepathic link with Jean, **_yes of course, right away_** Jean replied as she flashed the girl a comforting smile before turning away from Marie to begin her journey back to her room, as Marie did the same. As the two lovers finally found their way back to their rooms, they both quickly readied themselves for bed.

When the tasks were completed, the two women finally crawled into bed and shut there eyes as they let there minds seek out the other as the Sand Man let there bodies fall victim to sleep.

_**Everything was dark for a few moments but as the darkness crumbled away soon after Marie opened her eyes to see the world she loved the most. "Marie, are you ok?" Jean's voice called out to her in worry as she moved to kneel beside Marie, "I'm ok" Marie confirmed as she smiled at Jean's somewhat relieved features.**_

_**"Are you sure?" Jean asked as she let her hand caress the soft skin of Marie's face, "Yeah, I'll be ok…it was just hard you know?" Marie replied as she moved to sit up. "So he didn't take it well I guess" Jean replied knowingly as she moved to sit behind Marie, "no, not really" Marie replied as she grinned at the feeling of Jean's body now pressing itself against her back. "I'm sorry" Jean replied as she moved her hands to hug Marie from behind, pressing her body even closer to Marie.**_

_**Jean let her hands roam over Marie's body as Marie began to feel the warmth of another persons touch wherever Jean's hands placed themselves next. Jean left a delicate kiss on the young girls neck as she now held Marie's hands firmly in hers, "you know that I'll always be there for you" Jean commented as Marie smiled, "I know".**_

_**Jean let another smile play across her lips as she held the younger women closer to her. "Are you going to be ok?" Jean asked as she let her hand escape Marie's so that she could gently stroke Marie's face. "Yeah, I think so…I just want to be with you tonight…enjoy a night alone with you before I have to deal with Bobbi tomorrow." Marie replied as she let her hand seductively caress Jean's thigh.**_

_**"Oh really? And what would you like to do tonight?" Jean asked with a grin across her lips while she loosened her grip on the girl so Marie could turn around. "Well…I haven't made you scream in over 48 hours" Jean chuckled at the younger women as she watched Marie. "Feeling better I presume?" Jean asked as Marie forced the women to fall back on their dream version bed that appeared out of nowhere, "Yep, now it's you're turn to feel better" Marie finished as she moved to lower her lips onto the anticipating lips of Jean Grey.**_

_**There kiss deepened as moans of approval echoed through their joined minds. Hands moved to touch over and then underneath clothes as Marie began to place a trail of kisses along Jean's neck. Jean let a soft moan escape her lips as she let her own hands move down to Marie's waist as she desperately tried to remove Marie's pants.**_

_**With fire in their eyes and a deep longing in their hearts, Marie and Jean were together in a fierce battle for dominance. After desperately trying to get the other's clothes off, relief finally came to them when Jean was finally able to release the pressure building between Marie's thighs, as she wasted no time in making Marie feel exactly what she needed.**_

_**The contact was desperately needed, and when Jean's fingers finally penetrated through Marie's folds, a deep moan escaped the girl's throat as Jean smiled in amusement. "I thought it was my turn to feel better," Jean commented through her toothy smile as she bent down to kiss Marie's awaiting lips. "Oh God!" Marie exclaimed as she grabbed for the bed sheets as she began to climax. "JEAN!" Marie screamed as Jean gave her that one last push that rocked Marie's world.**_


	4. It Didn't Mean Anything

_**It Didn't Mean Anything **_

Today was not a good day, especially for Marie who spent the better part of her day finding reasons to avoid Bobbi. Bobbi wasn't taking the break up to well, and everyone knew it. Harsh whispers and rumors floated in the air like toxic gas, killing the good mood that Marie was in, as well as Jean's.

It was fourth period, biology, and all Marie wanted to do was to find a seat as far away from Bobbi as possible and watch her girlfriend teach the class. It was a strong comfort to see Jean's gentle features, and to smell her addictive vanilla perfume, as her voice rang through Marie's ears.

**_How are you doing?_** Jean asked through the link as she stopped teaching the class for a second when she noticed the gloom expression on Marie's face.

**_Could be better…they're talking about the breakup-all of them_** Marie explained as her eyes studied the room to express her point.

**_Don't worry Marie…class is almost over_** Jean replied knowingly as she returned to her desk to grade some papers, while the rest of the class continued their assigned work.

Marie looked on with slight discomfort, as she stole a quick look in Bobbi's direction to see him staring back at her. She offered an uncomfortable smile, before returning back to her world. She tried desperately to occupy her tested nerves on the work laid out for her. She focused all of her energy on the page, and wrote the answers to the question with her pen held in a tight death grip, her eyes to afraid to stare up to meet those of her classmates, who continued to share accusing whispers every so often.

Marie's mood dampened, as the whispers almost felt like screaming in her young attentive ears, she crossed her eyebrows in concentration as she struggled to contain her discomfort. After a moment, Marie lifted her gaze to study Jean's hunched over form, she watched as she tried to find at least one reason to keep her seated in her chair, and not running out of the room with her hands firmly planted on her ears. Her nerves twitched consciously as Marie heard the barley audible words from a classmate on the other side of the room.

"Who do you think cheated? Marie or Bobbi?" the unknown owner of the voice inquired curiously, causing Marie to bite her lip as she squeezed her eyelids shut.

She lowered her head, as the stress began to mount within her, she placed her hands over he ears, in an attempt to drown out the voices, as she studied her paper blankly.

When the bell signaled the end of the period, Marie waited until the rest of the class left the room, before slowly picking up her binder and leaving the room without saying a word to Jean.

"Marie?" Jean's curious voice called out to her, while she watched the girl with concern, "aren't you going to stay and talk with me a bit?"

Marie turned her head and stared back at her lover with a blank expression on her face, "would love to, but I have to get some work done."

At hearing this Jean crossed her arms and stared at the girl in disbelief, "Marie?" Jean called out to the girl, with slightly more concern in her tone. "You're not going to run away form me now are you?"

"No of course not!" Marie replied honestly as her eyes bulged at the seriousness of the question.

"Well, then…if you're not running away from me, and obviously not running off to do homework…" Jean led of thoughtfully as she slowly made her way towards a now smiling Marie. "Then where or where, is my little girlfriend going? If its not being in my presence?" Jean added with sultry grin and twinkle in her eyes.

Jean held out her hand to Marie to hold in her own, as Jean tightened the space between herself and Marie.

"Where ever you're running off to Marie, please ignore whatever anyone says about your reasons for leaving Bobbi. Please don't let it bother you so much, especially when its something that will blow over in a day or two…in fact, I bet that by tomorrow the whole break-up will be ancient history…everyone will move on to the latest news and forget all about your situation with Bobbi." Jean encouraged warmly, before quickly kissing Marie on the forehead.

"I'll try" Marie replied, with a slight blush forming on her pale features.

"Good. I'll see you later?" Jean asked hopefully as she watched the girl intently.

"Only in your dreams" Marie replied smartly with a playful wink as she gracefully moved towards the door.

As Marie opened the classroom door, and left the room, Jean stayed behind and watched as a gentle smile played across her lips. After a moment, Jean quickly turned herself around and walked back to her desk to get her things ready for the next class. She opened a few folders, and retrieved the class plan just as the students shuffled into the room, ready for their lesson.

Marie walked down the almost empty hallway, with her mind filled with thoughts of Jean, and the magical night they shared in their dreams the night before. She smiled as the memory clung to her thoughts sweetly, until the sudden interruption brought on by the calling of her name brought her back to reality.

"Rogue!" the familiar voice called out, as Marie turned to find a small stature girl making her way towards her.

"Kitty, hey…" Marie greeted enthusiastically.

Marie tried to fake a smile as Kitty made her way towards her fellow X-Men, she offered Marie a warm smile as she walked along side her.

"Sorry to hear that you and Bobbi didn't work out" Kitty muttered plainly, stealing a look at Marie every so often while attempting to mask her not so secret glee of the news.

"Yeah, me to" Marie replied blankly as she rolled her eyes at Kitty's oblivious nature.

They walked a few more steps before Kitty, getting the notion that talking about Bobbi at the moment was not the greatest of ideas, changed the subject slightly.

"So…I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me in the danger room later on".

Marie shot the girl an incredulous look as she replied questioningly; "you're in the mood for a little one on one competition Kitty?"

Kitty grinned playfully as she looked back at Marie as she replied truthfully, "well…I thought that you might need it. After all, you obviously need a major stress reliever, especially after last night. Besides, it'll make you feel better to release some of that negative energy-maybe some of that annoyance with those big mouthed gossips."

Marie flashed Kitty a questioning look, as Kitty explained bluntly, "you know, those annoying gossips who have been talking about your break-up with Bobbi all day…"

Marie sighed heavily as she nodded her head in agreement, "yeah, those bitches really need to learn to mind their own business".

"Couldn't agree with you more...so what do you say? How about a little one on one stress re-leaver?" Kitty asked again, nudging Marie's shoulder gently.

Marie smirked in amusement as she nodded her head in agreement, "sure Kitty, why not?"

"Awesome! Then I'll see you tonight at 7?" Kitty inquired with a friendly smile.

"Sure, tonight at 7" Marie replied in amusement, as Kitty nodded her head and turned the corner, leaving Marie to venture the rest of her journey alone.

They had been locked in this deadly combat for what seemed like hours. Marie and Kitty dressed in their tight X suits, deflecting blows from their opponents who fought viciously against them. Beads of sweat dripped down Marie's face as she blocked another blow from her enemy's strong hands. She remembered and reinforced all that she had learned about self-defense from Logan, and used them wisely. She watched her enemy closely, while sparing a few glances in Kitty's direction to make sure that her teammate was fairing all right with her opponent. Seeing that Kitty seemed to be able to take care of herself, Marie brought her whole attention back to her own opponent, who grinned back at her. He threw another hard punch, which Marie blocked easily and then countered with a spin kick that hit her opponent hard enough to declare Marie the winner. She watched in satisfaction as her holographic enemy disappeared in its defeat, just as Kitty landed one finishing blow to the head of her own opponent, whom fell uselessly to the ground. The two girls looked to each other and shared a satisfied smile, as they struggled to control their heavy breathing.

"Feeling better?" Kitty asked with a grin as she moved towards Marie.

Marie grinned back as she met Kitty half way, before leading Kitty towards the door leaving the danger room.

Marie nodded her head happily as she replied shortly, "uh huh". Kitty laughed as they left the danger room, her smile still plastered on her young bright features.

They walked together, carrying on with small talk as they soon made their way up to the girl's dorm. As they entered their room, Kitty and Marie grabbed some fresh clothes, as well as their towels, before making their way towards the girl's shower room. They continued to make small talk, about their day, their tests and assignments, while laughing and enjoying the warm water of their shower.

"Well, I'll see you later Marie" Kitty replied as she quickly put on her new change of clothes, "You enjoy that shower, after a day like today you deserve it" Kitty continued as she flashed Marie a comforting smile before heading towards the door.

"Don't worry I will" Marie chirped happily as she continued to enjoy the warmth of the water.

When Marie finally finished her shower, she quickly got dressed, and soon began to dry off her hair with the blow dryer. Alone in the shower room, Marie smiled as thoughts of Jean came to mind. She remembered all the good times in their relationship; their first kiss, their first touch, and their first whisper of 'I love you'. Her smile deepened as the memories continued to flood her thoughts, and when she finally finished drying her hair, she left the room with a smile on her face.

Marie slowly made her way through the halls, thinking of Jean as she made her way back to her dorm room. She entered her room casually, placing all of her things away before laying down on her bed for a moment. She lay on her bed in silent reflection as the other girls in the room sat with their friends, gossiping about the next big news in the school. Marie listened to their conversation for a bit before slowly getting up and making her way towards the door when Kitty called out in the midst of her curiosity,

"where are you going?"

Marie turned her head to face Kitty before replying plainly, "just going to get something to eat…that workout really made me hungry".

Marie flashed Kitty a friendly smile before leaving the room in pursuit of the kitchen that could be found on the level below her dorm room. Marie quickly and calmly made her way towards the kitchen when the distant murmur of familiar voices echoed in her ears.

The murmurs grew louder as Marie neared the kitchen; it wasn't until Marie entered through the doorway of the kitchen when her heart nearly exploded in her chest. The site before her made her mouth open wide, as she stared in surprise at the site of Jean and Scott sitting next to each other on the couch, kissing delicately. Marie stared at the pair in an uncontrollable state of anger, shock, and jealousy. She tried to look away and move towards the comforts of the fridge, so she could get her food and leave, but she found herself stealing looks at Jean and Scott's display of affection. Relax Marie, its just Jean keeping up with the disguise. She loves you remember? She promised that she would only kiss him, nothing more than that Marie reminded herself encouragingly, as she struggled to grab her collection of food and leave.

She was about to leave the room, when the closing of the fridge door brought Jean's sudden attention.

"Marie…" Jean murmured quietly, as Scott quickly turned his head to find Marie standing behind him.

He smiled warmly as he called out to Marie apologetically, "sorry you had to see that…I guess we didn't expect to get a visitor at this time of the night-shouldn't you be in your dorm?" Scott finished with the question, while Jean offered Marie her own apologetic look.

"Uh, yeah…I uh…I wanted to get something to eat before I went to bed…I should go" Marie replied blankly as she moved to leave the room with her plate of food in her hands.

"Marie" Jean called after the quickly retreating Marie, but it was to late for Marie was already half way down the hallway, ignoring Jean's call.

Marie tried to control her tears, as the jealousy of seeing Jean with Scott began to be too much for the girl. But thankfully, by the time Marie returned to her dorm, she managed to control her emotions, long enough to eat her food and talk with the rest of the girls, which helped keep her mind off of Jean and Scott.

After Marie finished everything on her plate, she placed the plate on her nightstand and readied herself for bed along with the other girls. When she finally came back from brushing her teeth and washing her face, Marie quickly put on her nightgown, and returned to her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on something pleasant, that would help keep her mind off of Jean, and to avoid the tears that threatened to fall down her young features. After an hour of just

laying there, Marie finally was able to drift off to sleep.

As Marie began to drift off into the dream world she suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"_**Marie?" the worried voice of Jean Grey called out, through the connections made between both her mind and Marie's. **_

"_**Yes" Marie replied blankly as her dream state self-shifted uncomfortably at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. **_

"_**Marie I'm sorry that you had to see that" Jean apologized sweetly, just as she pulled Marie into their own world. **_

_**Everything went black for a moment before Marie's sight returned to reveal Jean's long slender form standing just inches from her. With a look of worry on her face, Jean gently caressed Marie's cheek in comfort as she moved to hold her girl, in a loving embrace. Marie tensed at the touch, before slowly relaxing her body against Jean's loving and protective hold. Jean held the girl closer as she moved her hands up and down Marie's back. Marie closed her eyes, enjoying Jean's touch, but not without the constant reminder of what she saw between Jean and Scott not to long ago. And when Jean attempted to kiss her girlfriend, like she always did, Marie couldn't help but pull away. **_

"_**What's wrong?" Jean asked in alarm as Marie refused to look Jean directly in the eyes. **_

_**Marie gulped as she offered Jean a weak smile before replying bluntly, "I'm tired". Jean crossed her eyebrows in confusion as she replied knowingly, "but you're never to tired to kiss…or make love" Jean commented with a smile as she moved foreword, in an attempt to capture Marie's lips. **_

_**But as Jean's lips neared Marie's, the girl tilted her head away before saying, "no…I'm to tired". **_

_**Jean looked at the girl in shock, as she struggled to understand what was wrong with Marie, she cleared her throat as she watched the girl closely.**_

"_**Marie, you know that what you saw between Scott and I…it wasn't real-I love you" Jean responded honestly as she watched Marie's eyes glance at her for a moment, before returning its gaze towards the horizon. **_

"_**I know…I'm just tired" Marie replied quietly, as she moved her gaze to watch Jean's hands place themselves on her waist. **_

"_**Well ok…I really wanted to see you tonight but…I wont have you tired. So, I guess I'll let you go and hopefully see you tomorrow night?" Jean asked as her concern for her girl grew by the second. **_

_**Marie smiled in agreement as she nodded her head while mumbling her response, "uh huh". **_

_**Jean nodded her head sadly as she tried to hide her deep disappointment, but failing miserably. **_

"_**Ok then, goodnight Marie" Jean replied as she watched Marie disappear. **_

**_Authors Note: _**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life's been getting in the way, as well as a stupid broken modem on my computer. So now I'm using an ancient one, which means I can hardly see what's on the screen lol.


	5. Difficulties

_**Difficulties**_

"2 weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, and 23 minutes…" Jean stated lowly, her eyes staring at one of the many paintings that could be found at the museum of art and history.

Turning her head slightly to the left, Marie didn't bother turning to face her teacher; instead she opted for the option of remaining silent. Unmoved by Jean's statement, Marie continued to stare into the curious design of the painting in front of her. For a long moment neither made a sound, the piercing silence echoed through the bare room, and all Marie could feel was Jean's presence from behind her.

"Marie, its ok. We're alone." Jean soothed as she desperately waited for Marie's response. When the girl didn't respond, Jean's growing impatience pushed her to continue the one sided conversation. "Does that time line mean anything to you?"

"No. Why should it?" Marie replied blankly.

Jean gave the girl an impatient look as she muttered; "it's been 2 weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, and 23 minutes since you saw me kissing Scott. Since that day you have completely shut me out!"

Marie whipped her head to face her lover, her eyes exemplifying both her shock and her frustration at the statement. Jean gulped as she watched the girl wet her lips before replying bluntly,

"I haven't shut you out",

"why would I say this if it wasn't true?" Jean replied knowingly, her eyes focusing on Marie's cold expression.

"Do we have to do this now? I mean this isn't the best time to have an argument." Marie replied as her eyes scope the area around her.

"I don't care if anyone saw us talking. All I care about is why my girlfriend apparently doesn't want me to touch her." Jean replied with a struggle as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

Marie watched with a pained expression, she tried to comfort Jean but every time she placed her hands on Jean, she remembered how Scott had touched her. She couldn't help but remember where his hands were on her, and where Jean's hands were on him. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach, but her heart wouldn't let her watch Jean cry without attempting to comfort her. So Marie pushed the sickening thoughts away and held her girlfriend in a close embrace, caressing her lower back and muttering apologies. Jean responded to Marie's embrace and began to force the girl into a tight cuddle as she couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks. They held each other for a long while, letting the moment envelope their senses.

"I'm sorry Jean. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was just jealous…I was so jealous when I saw him touching you and how you were touching him. I couldn't get it out of my mind, I couldn't let it go." Marie explained as tears from her eyes began to surface.

"Marie, you know that I had to do it. You know that I had to maintain this disguise…I did it for you, for us! I could never touch him like I touch you, and I know that sounds corny, but you know its true! I could never kiss him like I kiss you…I give you every cell of my body, as you do for me, and you know that I would go crazy if I couldn't be with you."

"I know, I know"

"I promise Marie, that when it isn't considered wrong…I will leave him for you and we'll be able to live our fairy tale world for all to see! We just have to wait…until you turn 18, and when I'm no longer your teacher…" Jean finishes with a pause before placing a quick kiss on Marie's forehead, careful to not trigger Marie's powers.

"We should get going" Jean stated as she began to make her way towards the hallway on the left leading to the museum of ancient Rome. Marie stared after her, her mind suddenly recalling their conversation in a rush. She gulped as she silently tried to remember exactly how many days were left before her 18th birthday, but midway through her estimation, Jean's voice called out to her again. "Marie?" Jean called back to the girl, who jerked back into attention at the beckoning of her name. She smiled innocently as she then made her way towards her towering girlfriend, her lips forming into a loving smile as she approached.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought" Marie explained as she quickly moved ahead of Jean to enter through the first barrier into the Ancient Roman themed exhibit.

Marie cocked her head to look back at Jean, she flashed her girl a sassy smile before returning her gaze back to the far side of the room where she could make out the form of Kitty, and Jubilee. She raised her hand and waved at the two who looked back at her with friendly smiles. Before making her way towards her two friends, Marie once again turned herself around to stare back at Jean. She smiled at the girl, and then chanced a sexy wink before returning her gaze back to her friends. Jean gulped in response to the wink, and soon found herself turning a deep shade of red as steamy thoughts began to resurface in her mind. She watched her girl make her way to her friends and suddenly recalled just how long it had been since the last time the two-made love. She shuddered as the need within her began to recant the countless memories made between the two, when they were in their own world. _God, how does she render me completely helpless some times? _Jean thought to herself before a strong well kept hand placed itself on her shoulder.

Jerking at the unexpected touch, Jean quickly turned around only to come face to face with Scott Summers.

"Scott! Jesus you scared me…" Jean stated with a friendly laugh as she watched the clean-cut boy smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to…surprise you I guess" Scott replied honestly, his sly smile suggesting something a little more friendly surfacing in his thoughts.

Jean flashes Scott a friendly look as she remembers to place her hand inside of his for the time being. She pretends to be thrilled by the scent of his aftershave and the sound of his voice whispering secrets into her ear when bends in.

"Scott" Jean interrupts him, while pushing herself away.

His face tightens as he looks to her with a questioning look, as Jean chances a sideways glance in Marie's direction, but not seeing her in sight, she turns back to Scott and explains herself bluntly.

"Not here…the children-"

"then when Jean?" Scott interrupts her with a savage undertone. His face contorted into an angry scowl as he continues, "It's been months. I've tried being patient but I've stayed patient long enough!"

Jean removes her eyes from Scott's as her attention is brought to Marie's hardening expression. She watches as Marie's eyes focus in on Scott's, and when Scott grabs Jean's arm and pulls her roughly towards him, Jean couldn't help but witness a look of murder on Marie's enraged features.

"Scott please! Not here…" Jean replied with a low voice, her eyes moving back and forth from Scott to Marie.

"Then lets go" Scott replies, leading Jean further away from the group of students who didn't seem to notice the couple's distress.

"We'll talk about this when we get back" Jean replied as she tried to jerk her arm away from Scott's hold. When she finally managed to free herself from him, she slowly made her way towards Marie and her group of friends.

She was about to make a conversation with them when she felt Scott's hand grab her shoulder and soon found herself being pulled away into the other room.

"Scott! Jesus Christ what is wrong with you?" Jean responded harshly, as she grimaced due to the pain of Scott's arm squeezing hers so tightly.

"We need to talk" Scott explained, his expression hardening by the second.

"Scott no! I don't want to talk about this now-"

"then when?" Scott interjected angrily, his nostrils flaring as his face reddened with anger. Jean tried to calm the fear building up in her stomach, as she replied in a low whisper

"when we get back to the mansion…we'll talk there and do anything you want-"

"I want to talk now!" Scott practically screamed in Jean's face. Jean trembled in fear and pain as Scott began to squeeze tighter on her arm, she could feel a hand print like bruise beginning to form, as she listened to Scott's savage breathing.

**_Are you ok?_** Marie's voice called out to her through the telepathic link.

**_Marie, where are you?_** Jean replied as she tried to contain the feeling of pain from Marie.

**_He's hurting you!_** Marie's voice exclaimed angrily in Jean's head, and before Jean could reply back to tell her girl to calm down, she suddenly heard a thunderous voice echo into the room.

"LET HER GO!" Marie exclaimed with such anger that even Scott flinched. When he turned to look to the direction where the voice had come from he suddenly felt a cool hand grip the side of his face. With a look of puzzlement, Scott turned his head slightly to the left to see an enraged Marie with her hand on his face.

"Marie NO!" Jean exclaimed just as the bluish blackish veins appeared all along Scott's face, before he finally released Jean's arm and fell to the floor.

Even when Scott was no longer a threat to Jean, Marie continued to hold on to Scott, wanting nothing more than to drain the bastard for daring to hurt her girl. She felt his energy course through her veins, and would have held on to him longer if it weren't for Jean pulling her off the unconscious man.

"Marie let him go!" Jean exclaimed as she pulled the girl off of Scott and wrapped her in her arms, careful not to touch Marie's left arm, which was missing one of her long gloves.

The feel of Jean's arms around Marie, awoken the girl at the realization of what she had just done.

"I did what I had to-he was hurting you!" Marie explained, her eyes watering at the idea of Jean ever being hurt.

"I know, I know baby" Jean soothed as she used her telekinesis to order Scott's glasses from his eyes, and then placed them over Marie's.

She caressed Marie's arms soothingly as she replied; "I think you drained him pretty good. You should have his powers in minutes".

Marie rose her hands to secure the glasses on her face as she replied, "yeah your right…I did what I had to Jean-I didn't want to…I had to-I couldn't let him hurt you!"

"Shhhh. Its ok Marie" Jean soothed as she placed a quick kiss on the girl's forehead. "I know you were only trying to help. Don't worry you wont get into trouble for this, I promise…" Jean continued as she rocked the now crying girl back and forth.

"Jean what happened!" Logan exclaimed worriedly, as he made his way towards the two women sitting on the floor.

His eyes moved from the girls to Scott, and then smirked as he looked back to Marie before replying, "nice job kid, I'm proud of yeah-"

"Logan please!" Jean interjected, the look on her face let Logan know that this wasn't a good time for his antics.

"Alright, alright! I'll carry him out of here…I'll meet you two back at the mansion" Logan replied as he picked the young man up and briskly made his way towards the exit.


	6. No Choice, Sex, Now

_**No Choice…Sex…Now… **_

"Relax kid! Any more pacing and you'll burn a whole in the floor" Logan replied, as he took another puff from his smoldering cigar.

"I can't…" Marie replied lowly, her arms crossed over her chest, her hair partly covering her face.

Logan watched her for a few moments, as he continued to puff small clouds of smoke from his lips, while his cigar continued to smolder. He watched Marie closely, suspicion written all over his face, as the smell from his cigar began to dampen the air even more so.

"Why not?" Logan questioned, his eyes searching the girl as his mind secretly worked to piece together a suspicion that haunted him since seeing Marie in Jean's arms hours ago.

"I don't know…I guess I…I just drained Scott! Pretty badly I guess…I think I held on to him for to long…and I just…I don't know ok!" Marie exclaimed, her annoyance evident on her face despite Scott's visors hiding her eyes.

"Ok, ok! Relax kid. Everything will be ok-"

"Will it? What if I killed him Logan? I could have if I held on to him any longer!" Marie exclaimed, as her pacing quickened as a result to her growing emotional unease.

"Relax kid. You didn't kill Scott."

"How do you know? Jean's been in there with him for over an hour! We don't even know if he's unconscious still or dead! So how do you know?" Marie practically snarled back at him, resulting in Logan grinning in amusement before replying with a light chuckle.

"Looks like you adopted Scott's distaste for me to…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Marie apologized quickly, her eyes searching the ground in response.

"It's ok kid, I understand. Now relax ok? You didn't kill Scott-just gave him a reason to back off-"

"…What if I did kill him? What do you think will happen to me Logan? Do you think that I'll get banished from the mansion for good? After all I did kill not only another mutant but a fellow X-Men!"

"For the last time kid you didn't kill him!" Logan exclaimed, before taking another drag from his cigar before continuing, "Scott Summers is like a cockroach-you can't kill it no matter how many pesticides you use! The bastard is still there!" And with that Logan took the cigar in his right hand and placed the smoldering end against the palm of his left hand.

He grimaced in pain as the cigar began to burn a dirty ash and bloody wound in his hand. Marie stopped her pacing and watched the gruffly man grimace and pain, before the smell of burnt flesh entered her nostrils in an unpleasant rush.

"Do you have to do that every time you smoke a cigar?" Marie asked in disgust, as she then watched the wound on Logan's palm slowly heal itself.

"Hell yeah!" He replied with a grin as he reached into his pocket for another cigar, "you're just jealous of my ability to do something really, really disgusting and painful and still be the handsome son-of-a-gun that I am!"

Marie smiled in amusement as she shook her head,

"yeah that's right. I'm jealous of you because I can't burn my hand with a cigar and heal myself in a matter of seconds".

Logan flashed the girl a comical smile before replying knowingly,

"don't hate me because my powers fit my personality." Marie couldn't help but laugh as she suddenly forgot about her worries, thanks to Logan's rare but loveable side.

After clearing his throat, Logan opened his mouth and asked a question that made Marie's stop dead in her tracks,

"so what's up with you and Jean? You two have been seeing a lot of each other lately…" Marie turned her head to look Logan in the eye, searching for a motive to the insinuative question,

"nothing…why?"

Logan's eyes scattered all over the room as he replied as calmly and collective as possible,

"Just wondering…" Marie was about to open her mouth and say the first lie that came to her, when the door to the med lab suddenly opened.

"Jean!" Marie replied after turning around to face the women who had just entered the hallway.

Jean smiled innocently at the girl, before her attention went to Logan, who continued to smoke his cigar quietly.

"Logan, I'd appreciate it if you'd step outside to smoke-you know what the Professor will say when he finds out that you've been smoking in the school again." Jean warned, her eyebrows and lips forming a seductive glare, as she waited for Logan to take the hint and distinguish the cigar.

"Alright, alright!" Logan replied before placing the smoldering end of the cigar against his left palm once again, resulting in the same sizzling sound and outcome as before.

As his face contorted into a pained expression, he quickly said his goodbyes, before turning around and exiting down the long hallway towards the door leading to the elevator.

"I really hate it when he does that..." Jean commented thoughtfully, her eyes now placed on Marie's smaller form. "The smell of burning flesh is going to stink this hallway for at least a week-well, maybe a day or two…" Jean finished with a look of annoyance before placing her hand in between Marie's gloved hand.

"I know…I think he really enjoys his immortality-maybe I little to much." Marie commented with a smile as she turned to face Jean, her other hand now resting on Jean's waist. "How's Scott?" Marie asked, as she watched Jean's beautiful complexion in awe.

"He'll be fine…he's still unconscious, but hopefully he'll be awake in a couple of days." Jean finished with a smile as she gently caressed Marie's hand with her thumb.

"That's good…" Marie commented, a smile playing on her lips as she couldn't help but imagine what the next couple of days without Scott would be like.

"Mmm my teenaged girlfriend is a horn dog" Jean commented as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, smiling comically as she watched Marie's face light up.

"You made me horn dog" Marie replied with a grin as she moved her hand up Jean's shirt, making her way towards Jean's breasts.

"Uh huh? And how did I do that?" Jean asked as she let her own hand travel up Marie's sleeve, stopping at the girl's shoulder before moving her fingers across the girl's covered chest.

Marie sighed deeply, as desire formed in her dark eyes, she wanted so badly to kiss Jean, but knowing that she couldn't almost made it more exciting. After a moment of focusing on the feeling of Jean's hand so close to her breasts, Marie responded to Jean's question in a husky voice,

"by being the hottest women on the planet".

Jean let out a husky chuckle, as she bit her bottom lip affectionately before replying in a low whisper,

"you really think so?"

Marie nodded her head slowly, just as her fingers found there way to Jean's left breast. Jean moaned in pleasure, as Marie began to caress the breast with gentle motions, before making circular motions with her fingers were Jean's nipple would be. Her smile widened as she watched Jean breath heavily, before suddenly feeling Jean's hand against her own breast. Her smile changed into a grin as she carefully pulled Jean towards her and whispered gently into her girlfriend's ear.

"Tonight…" Jean grinned as thoughts of what she really wanted to do to Marie entered her mind.

"Tonight…" Jean confirmed huskily, before licking Marie's earlobe quickly, resulting in Marie gasping in arousal.

"So I guess this means that you're not mad at me" Marie commented after Jean and Marie slowly parted.

"How could I be mad at you?" Jean asked with a smile, her eyes showing the need she was feeling for Marie's touch.

"I don't know…just making sure I guess…" Marie replied with a look of relief as she tried to ignore the growing arousal between her thighs.

Jean watched the girl closely, her eyes undressing the girl, as her own arousal began to make concentration and common sense seem impossible.

_Oh God I want her so bad_ Marie thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by Jean's ragged voice.

"Marie…I can't wait till tonight! Let's go to the med lab-there's two couches in the back room we can sleep on…" Jean replied with a husky voice as she moved towards her girl and carefully held her close.

Marie's struggled to control her now shaky legs, as she looked deep into Jean's hungry eyes. She gulped as she struggled to concentrate on anything other than Jean's hungry eyes and wondering hands.

"…With Scott still in the room? I don't know about that. That's kinda weird-having sex with his girlfriend while he's in the other room unconscious…" Marie replied nervously, before gasping at the feel of Jean's fingers pinching her nipple through her shirt. "Ah! Doesn't look like I have a choice-"

"No choice…just sex…now…" Jean instructed between each shallow breath as she backed Marie into the wall.

With her one leg pushed between Marie's legs, Jean quickly brought her head down to Marie's chest, and began to place kisses all over Marie's clothed chest.

"Uhhh ok! You're making it very…very difficult to say no right now…" Marie replied before Jean lightly bit through Marie's shirt to nip at the girl's chest, causing Marie to moan unexpectedly.

"…I told you…no choice… just sex" Jean replied before finally grabbing for Marie's gloved hand and guiding her towards the lab doors.

As Jean guided Marie through the lab doors, past the unconscious Scott, and then through another set of doors were two couches stood in wait, Marie soon found herself thrown into one.

"Lay down…" Jean instructed as she then made her way to the other couch. Marie did as she was told, and quickly found herself lying on the couch, her heart beating so fast she swore it would pump out of her chest and on to the floor. She watched Jean intently before asking,

"you can't wait till tonight?" Jean flashed her girl an intense look as she replied quickly,

"No…since when are you so concerned about the morality of our sex life?" Jean commented as she laid down on her side so she could still see Marie.

Marie laughed as she crossed her legs in an attempt to control the uncomfortable throbbing between her thighs as she replied,

"I don't know…I guess I had no idea that you had so little control over yourself when it comes to me."

Jean grinned as she blew Marie a sexy kiss before replying,

"shut up and get to sleep so I can screw you so hard you wont be able to walk for a week!" Marie's mouth gaped open at hearing this, she moan as she imagined what Jean would do to her once she got to sleep, and that didn't help any.

"Keep talking like that I wont be able to get to sleep!" Marie replied with great difficulty as she soon found the temperature in the room rising by the second.

"Awww poor Marie" Jean replied as she laughed softly at Marie's flushed features, before getting up to remove her sweater to reveal her slightly revealing shirt.

When Jean threw her sweater to the ground, she quickly laid back down on the couch, and then slowly moved to her side. She smiled as she watched Marie's eyes stare at her chest, and moved her position slightly as to grant Marie a better look at her cleavage.

"You're torturing me you know that?" Marie replied, as she couldn't seem to tare her eyes away from Jean's cleavage.

"Love you to baby" Jean replied happily, "I'll help you to get to sleep" Jean added before closing her eyes and focusing on Marie.

Marie was about to open her mouth to ask how Jean was going to do that when she suddenly felt herself drift off to sleep.

_**Authors Note: I was going to add a sex scene to this chapter but I decided against it. I've decided to add the sex scene to the next chapter because I'm mean and I want you all to suffer! lol, jk! I also wanted to thank all of my readers for there patience. I understand if you're frustrated about the chapter updates taking so long…and I just wanted to say that I'm not doing this on purpose! Lol…I have like 4 fics that I'm writing all at once and I have two annoying parents who keep interrupting my femslash writing process. So yeah, it wouldn't be a good thing if my parents caught me writing femslash cause that would mean my death. But anyways, for those of you who understand what I'm getting at I hope you understand why it takes me so long to update my fics. Believe me when I say that I have two very, very, very nosey parents and that I don't mean to take so long to update!**_


	7. Cyclod

_**Cy-clod**_

**_Authors Note:_** I made up a new nickname for Cyclops…instead of the 'clops' part of his name I changed it to clod lol. I thought it would suit him better. Cy-clod Yeah!

And as I promised this chapter begins with a sex scene. Yummy. It's about 1,105 words and I tried to make it as hot as possible! Lol. If you don't want to read the sex scene, since it is quite long, I guess…then just skip the words in bold italics. Enjoy!

_**After a moment, Marie opened her eyes to see that she was back in her world with Jean laying beside her, smiling happily. **_

"_**Hey…how did you do that?" Marie asked, as she watched Jean staring back at her,**_

"_**I'm very talented in the ways of the mind" Jean replied with a grin before moving to straddle Marie's legs. **_

"_**Hey! What are you doing? I thought it was my turn to be on top!" Marie replied before being silenced by Jean's lips. **_

_**The kiss was rough and demanding, as Jean and Marie fought for dominance, their hands roaming each other in a desire to feel more. Hands roamed over top of clothes, as tongues tasted and explored, releasing soft moans of approval from both women. As they kissed, Jean let her hand roam under Marie's shirt to feel Marie's soft skin, while her other hand moved through the girl's beautiful long hair. When Jean's hand reached Marie's breast, she quickly slipped her hand under Marie's bra and felt the girl's erect nipple. She caressed the girl's breast for a moment, smiling as Marie released a moan of approval. While Jean continued to arouse her girl, Marie quickly brought her hands to Jean's waist, and let her hands travel up her sides and then finally under Jean's shirt. She let her hands roam higher and higher until she could feel Jean's bra strap against her fingers, and in a matter of seconds, Marie skillful led her fingers to undo the bra strap, and soon freed her women's breasts from the bra's hold.**_

"_**Mmm you're so good at that…" Jean replied, breaking away from the kiss for a moment to commend her girl, before standing up straight to remove her annoying shirt.**_

_**With Jean's shirt and bra now on the floor, Marie quickly rose to place gentle kisses all across Jean's chest, as Jean let her arms cradle Marie 's head, bringing the girls face closer to her flesh. **_

"_**I want to feel you" Jean replied after a moment, as she lightly pushed Marie away from her chest to help the girl remove her shirt and bra. **_

_**After helping Marie out of her bra and shirt, Jean's hands immediately went for Marie's breasts. She held the soft mounds in her hands, and messaged the nipples with the pads of her thumbs, as Marie moaned in pleasure. **_

"_**Kiss me" Marie practically begged, as she longed for one of Jean's amazing kisses, that always left her tingly and wanting more. **_

_**Jean happily complied as she brought her lips to Marie's in a kiss that she knew would make Marie wet. But before Marie could respond fully to the kiss, she suddenly found herself back on her back, with Jean kissing a wet trail starting from her chest and moving downward. **_

"_**Ah!" Marie exclaimed in pleasurable shock, when she felt Jean's teeth lightly nip her skin playfully.**_

_**Jean smiled in amusement as she flashed Marie a hungry look, while her hands went for the waistband of Marie's pants. Marie watched intently as Jean pulled the clothing off, and tossed it behind her to land on the ground, along with Marie's panties, that never stood a chance against Jean's sexual provocative nature. **_

_**Jean then bent down to Marie's sex, and skillfully ran the tip of her wet tongue between Marie's folds teasingly; resulting in Marie grunting and groaning at the realization that Jean wasn't going to give her anything until she was done teasing her. **_

"_**More…" Marie begged as Jean continued to tease Marie's vaginal nerves with her tongue, while guiding her fingernail over Marie's clit lightly, driving her girl mad with throbbing desire. **_

_**She grinned as she watched Marie's eyes practically beg her to give her what she needed so badly at that moment. And as much as Jean loved to tease her girl, she knew that if she teased Marie any longer, that the women would surely die of want. **_

"_**Should I stop teasing you now?" Jean asked huskily, grinning wildly as she watched Marie shake her head in agreement.**_

"_**Ok…" Jean replied before placing a gentle kiss on Marie's sex as she inserting two well-placed fingers where Marie needed them. She then traveled up Marie's body, placing kisses as she went, while her fingers pumped pleasurably in and out of Marie's sex, as her thumb massaging Marie's clit expertly. **_

_**When she finally found her way up to Marie's grunting and moaning lips, she nipped them playfully before moving her lips to Marie's neck. Marie moaned as Jean began kissing, sucking, and lightly biting Marie's pulse point, which added to the pleasure that filled her body's senses. Jean gasped at the unexpected feeling of Marie's sharp nails against her back, when Marie began to feel herself climax. And when Jean curled her fingers inside of Marie at just the right moment, she braced herself for not only Marie's deafening scream, but also the painful feeling of Marie's nails digging into her back. **_

"_**AHHHHHH!" Marie screamed when the orgasm rippled through her body in a pleasant sensation that rocked her world. **_

_**Jean smiled as she held the girl close to her, allowing her girl time to recover, as her now moistened fingers went to caress the soft skin of Marie's belly. **_

"_**I love you" Jean whispered into Marie's ear, before moving herself as well as Marie, in a position that would allow Jean to hold her girl in her arms. **_

"_**I…love you…more than you…can ever imagine…" Marie struggled to say through her heavy and unsteady breaths. **_

_**Jean smiled happily as her hands went to massage Marie's still erect nipples, her eyes still firmly planted on Marie's sweat glistening face. **_

"_**I don't doubt that for a second…" Jean replied as she watched Marie struggle to control her breathing without much success. **_

"_**Good...because its your turn…now…" Marie replied as she moved to kiss Jean deeply, while forcing her lover onto her back, before disappearing under the covers. **_

"_**Oh Marie…" Jean breathed, as thoughts of what Marie was doing under the covers made her wet with desire. **_

_**She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Marie's hands gently pulling down her pants, and then the unmistakable sensation of young lips and fingers skillfully demonstrating their talent against her bare sex. She sighed deeply as she felt Marie's fingers and lips between her folds, when a familiar voice rudely interrupted the mood. **_

"_**Hey Jean? Marie? What the hell is going on in here?" came an all to familiar voice. **_

"_**Shit!" Marie and Jean both exclaimed at once, as Marie pushed back the covers to add a name to that familiar gruff voice, **_

"**_Logan!"_**

Just as Marie uttered the name that matched the gruff man, the two only had time to blink before awaking to the real world. Marie and Jean squinted at first, before struggling to sit up, as Logan watched them with a curious look.

"What the hell is going on here? Sleeping and groaning in the middle of the day?" Logan asked as he watched Jean and Marie share curious looks.

"Christ all mighty Logan! You scared the shit out of us," Marie complained as she held her face in her hands, while trying desperately to remove thoughts of Jean's all two perfect and naked body from her conscious mind.

**_He had to interrupt us now! Of all times! Just when I was about to rock your world Jean…God! I'll kill him later_** Marie commented through her telekinetic link.

**_There's always next time…_** Jean replied with a smirk before Logan interrupted curiously,

"What's that smirk about? What? Is my fly undone?"

"No…thank God" Marie commented, making Jean laugh, while Logan eyed the girl in annoyance.

"Very funny kid…anyways…what the hell are you two doing sleeping? When you should be in class…" Logan paused for a moment to place a stern finger in Marie's direction before continuing, "…and you should be taking care of Scott, before coming along with me to run a danger room session!" Logan replied as his stern finger moved to point at Jean, while his eyes darted between the two women; his eyebrows moving in whichever direction his eyes darted to.

"Relax Logan…we didn't get much sleep the night before-" "and all this excitement at the museum totally wore us out…" Marie added, as Logan watched cautiously.

"Ahhhh I see…well, not that I care much if Scott happens to die, while you two are sleeping...but the Professor might-"

"he'll be fine…he should be awake in a couple of days" Jean interrupted sternly, as she looked for her sweater and quickly pulled it over her head.

**_Awww don't do that…I was enjoying the view!_** Marie complained.

**_I know baby…but I didn't think you would want Logan to be starring at your girlfriend's breasts!_** Jean replied as she struggled to control the urge to flash Marie a wicked smile.

**_Hell no! I'll kill him if I catch him! _**Marie replied, frowning slightly.

**_What are you complaining about? You got to see them up close and personal 5 minute ago!_** Jean replied as she stood up and brushed off the wrinkles in her shirt.

**_Yeah…but I miss them _**Marie replied with a pout as she moved off the couch and stretched, while Logan watched her suspiciously.

"You always pout when you wake up?" Logan asked as Marie rolled her eyes in response, before replying sternly,

"quit studying me and leave! I'm sure Jean will meet you in the danger room as soon as possible!"

Logan flashed the girl a quirky smile before replying,

"Why leave…when I can annoy you some more!"

"Logan you big ape!" Marie replied, before tossing a small pillow at Logan's head playfully.

The big burly man quickly grabbed for the air born pillow, and held it casually in his hands as he laughed wickedly.

"Here Logan…allow me to escort you to the danger room, before Marie blows a gasket" Jean cut in with a smile as she moved Logan towards the door and into the other room.

**_Bye Jean_** Marie called out to the women through the link.

**_Bye Marie…hopefully this will tie you over, for now…_** Jean responded with a husky voice, before transmitting erotic images of herself naked into Marie's mind.

"Oh shit!" Marie whispered to herself as she soon found herself back on the couch, focusing in on the images Jean sent her.

Jean couldn't help but laugh, as she sensed the growing arousal between Marie's legs,

**_I'll see you around baby… _**Jean responded happily, before leaving the room to follow Logan.

_Oh my god! That woman is going to be the death of me!_ Marie thought to herself as she tried to stand up on her wobbly legs.

She gave her head a quick shake, in an effort to remove the erotic images that Jean sent her, so that she could at least think about something other than how much Jean's body affected hers.

_Come on! Stop thinking about Jean! You have to get back to class!_ Marie stated to herself, before taking deep breaths as she moved towards the door to leave the room.

As she entered the other room, she couldn't help but feel the need within her to grab the nearest bluntest object, and make mash potatoes out of Scott's head.

"Ohhh God only knows how much I want to make mash potatoes out of your head!" Marie spoke venomously as she recalled how Scott grabbed Jean.

She kept her eyes firmly on Scott's unconscious form, as she slowly moved to stand next to him. It was just her and Scott, alone in the med lab, with no witnesses, which ultimately gave Marie a glimmering temptation to do the things she wanted so badly to do to Scott.

"But luckily for you…Jean would never forgive me if I did that…so I guess the only thing keeping you alive is my girlfriend…Cy-clod!" Marie hissed the new nickname for Scott back at him, her face contorted to match her venomous words as her eyes moved to glance at Scott's hands. She frowned as she remembered how Scott held Jean, resulting in a hand print bruise on Jean's precious flesh.

"One day Scott…one day when I'm old enough, Jean will leave you and tell everyone that she loves me and not you. I've been patient enough…but unlike you I'm willing to wait as long as I can for Jean." Marie replied, as she tried to fight back the urge to use Scott's powers against him, her hand was just at the side of Scott's visors, ready to fire on the unconscious man when she quickly disregarded the action. "As I said…Jean would never forgive me if I did that…" Marie said in an emotionless tone before deciding that she should probably leave, before she did something that she would regret.

And as she walked towards the automatic doors, she paused as the doors opened to turn her head and utter one last thing to Scott,

"Jean is the greatest thing in this world. She is a Goddess among mortals. She's smart, funny, sexy, beautiful, carrying, kind, and everything else that made me fall so

hard for her, that I'll never get up again. You hurt her… it'll cost you more than just a few days in the infirmary…I'll put you six feet under-I swear it…" and with that, Marie walked out into the hallway, wishing more than anything that Scott would some how hear her last words and head to that warning.

_Everything I do Jean…I do it for you! If I don't have you, than there's no point in living… _Marie thought to herself as she silently made her way back to her class, grabbing her books along the way.

Side Note: I don't plan on Scott or Marie killing each other or something like that. I realize that Marie sounds suicidal right now, but she isn't! So, no character deaths in this story I promise! And just to explain Marie's behavior for a second…Marie is secretly very frustrated over her relationship with Jean. She's upset and jealous because she broke up with Bobby because she only loved Jean and only wanted a relationship with her. But she's still waiting for Jean to do the same to prove that she loves Marie and not Scott. The longer that Jean hesitates to do this the more jealous and frustrated Marie becomes, which she's starting to show in this scene. I believe that Marie is also afraid that Jean may not be able to leave Scott for her, because she think that Jean may have feelings for Scott still. Not to mention that Marie kinda hates Scott's guts for hurting Jean when they were at the museum. Besides, Marie doesn't have it in her to kill Scott-that's just her tough girl 'I don't care that you make out with my girlfriend cause she loves me' side. 


	8. Bliss before Gloom

**_Bliss before Gloom _**

Marie rested her tired head on Jean's carefully covered chest. Her eyes closed, and a wide smile spread across her lips showed a peaceful glow on the young teen's flesh. Her gloved hand resting in Jean's hand, while her other hand gently caressed Jean's shoulder.

"You didn't fall asleep did you?" Jean asked with a grin, as she let her hand rub Marie's back soothingly.

"Mmm…no" the young girl responded with a slight muffle, as she buried her head between Jean's breasts, resulting in Jean moaning in arousal. "Besides…how on earth could I possibly fall asleep while caressing you…sexy lady" Marie added before placing a gentle kiss in between Jean's clothed breasts.

"Is this what I get for disturbing the peace?" Jean asked as she tried to ignore Marie's teeth gently nipping her through her shirt.

"Mmm…maybe" Marie replied as she then placed a gentle kiss over top of Jean's clothed breast, causing her lover to sigh deeply.

"You're making it very difficult for me to remember the no skin contact rule…" Jean commented, as she wanted more than anything to be able to hold Marie without thought of the consequences.

"You know you love the danger…" Marie replied as she looked up to flash Jean a sultry smile.

Jean giggled in amusement as well as arousal, as she leaned forward slightly in an attempt to place a quick kiss on Marie's forehead.

"How do you know me so well?" Jean replied after successfully placing a kiss on Marie's forehead, while Marie watched her longingly.

"Because I study your every move" Marie replied as she snuggled closer to Jean.

"Oh really? Speaking of studying…" Jean replied, before pausing to notice Marie suddenly tensing. "I know you failed your Macbeth English test" Jean finished as she sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time…"

"Did you even study?"

"Of course I did!" Marie replied as she tried to control the urge to cry when she noticed Jean's obvious disappointment with her.

"Oh really?"

"Well Yeah…but I guess I found you more interesting" Marie replied in an attempt to soften Jean's disappointment with her.

"Did you now?"

"Why yes! I rather study you all day and night…then to do anything else" Marie confessed, as she smiled at the thought of her many daydreams concerning her and Jean.

"Marie…that's sweet of you to say, but that doesn't change anything. You have to learn to separate your thoughts of me and your thoughts of school. You can't just think of me all day…you have to be mindful of your educational responsibilities!" Jean stated, as she couldn't help but feel a deep disappointment in Marie's lack of caring towards her studies.

"I can't help it Jean. I'm so in love with you! I can't think about anything else other than you…" Marie tried to explain as best as she could, as she soon became distracted by the sound of Jean's beating heart against her ear.

Marie's happy smile returned to her, as she placed her ear directly over Jean's beating heart. And as Jean continued to talk, Marie couldn't help being distracted by the irresistible sound of Jean's heartbeat.

_My lover's heart! God, I have never heard anything so beautiful in all my life! She's so perfect…in every single way_ Marie thought to herself in a trance, before being interrupted by Jean's angry voice.

"Marie! Are you even listening to me?" Jean asked in an angry voice, as Marie jolted into attention at the sound of her name.

"Yes baby! I hear you…I was just getting myself lost in your perfection" Marie replied with a dreamy smile, before sensing Jean's body moving to sit up straight, forcing Marie to get up.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked in worry, as she couldn't help but notice an unhappy look on Jean's suddenly serious face.

"Nothing…nothing. It's just that I thought you understood how important your education is! How important it is to me that you get your education and that you try hard!" Jean replied as Marie watched her with a look of alarm.

"But I do take my education seriously! I swear!"

"Sometimes Marie…I think that you don't take anything seriously."

"I take you seriously!" Marie replied as she moved to straddle Jean's legs, before grabbing for Jean's hands to hold tenderly in her own.

"Do you?" Jean asked, her eyes expressing something that both startled and confused Marie.

"Of course I do! Jean, I love you…" Marie replied in a way that almost took Jean's breath away.

"I know you do baby-"

"now say that you love me" Marie stated in an almost commanding way, resulting in Jean giving her a look that instantly made Marie gulp.

"Why do you have to hear me say it? You've heard my say it a million times before" Jean replied with a mock chuckle; as she tried it ignore the pained expression on Marie's face.

"I don't know. I just love hearing you say it…" Marie tried to explain, as she tried desperately to come up with a reason as to why Jean didn't want to express her love for her in words.

"I uh..." Jean was about to say, when all of a sudden her eyes went bug eyed, as her mouth hung open.

"Jean what's wrong?" Marie asked, as a look of worry over came her features, before Jean turned to look Marie straight in the eye.

"Scott's awake," Jean stated with a smile, which struck Marie as being strange.

_Why is she smiling? Is she actually happy that Scott's awake? She almost looks like it's the best thing that has ever happened to her…if I was in Scott's position, would Jean be this happy to know that I was awake?_ Marie thought to herself, as she began to feel the poisonous trail of jealousy in her veins.

"How did you know?" Marie asked in confusion, as Jean practically threw Marie off of her and made her way towards the door. _How could she possibly know that Scott's awake?_ Marie thought to herself as she moved to stand.

Marie was about to open her mouth to repeat her question when the truth suddenly dawned on her.

"You still share a link with him?!?" Marie exclaimed emotionally, as Jean stopped dead in her tracks.

"I only kept the link between Scott and I because I didn't want him to suspect anything. Besides, if I break the link with him…then he'll suspect that there's something wrong" Jean explained truthfully before opening the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marie asked, her face contorting into a painful look of hurt.

"Because I knew that you would react this way. I knew that you wouldn't understand why I would keep the link between Scott and I!" Jean tried to explain, as Marie watched her closely, jealousy evident on her features.

"When will you leave him Jean?" Marie asked, jealousy coursing through her young veins as the image of Jean and Scott kissing resurfaced in her mind.

"I don't have to explain myself to you of all people Marie!" Jean hissed with annoyance, turning her head to look at a visibly stricken Marie, who obvious felt the hurt of being yelled at by Jean.

"Jean…" Marie whimpered, as she stared after Jean with a look of shock, while Jean looked away.

"If you really love me Marie…then you'll trust me. But if you can't trust me Marie…then God knows that you don't really love me" Jean stated with anger, before walking out into the hallway, leaving Marie alone in the room to cry.

_How could she say that?_ Marie thought to herself, as she fell back onto the bed.

Tears stained her eyes as she couldn't help but be affected by Jean's angry outburst.

_She's never yelled at me before_ Marie thought again, before lying back on the bed.

As Marie let her blurring vision study the ceiling, she couldn't stop the tears that drenched her face, as she tried as hard as she could to think up an excuse as to why Jean was acting the way she did. The last couple of days, when Scott was still in his coma, Jean and Marie spent each moment in eternal bliss. The two had made love every night, and spent every spare second alone in each other's company. They laughed, smiled, and cuddled for hours on Jean's bed. Looking back, Marie couldn't possibly of predicted Jean's strange behavior that only surfaced moments ago.

_Why didn't she want to say, 'I love you' to me? Come to think of it…the last time that I heard her say that to me was a couple of days ago when we made love in the med lab, when cyclod was still unconscious. I don't understand…the last couple of days were spent in complete and utter bliss! And then the very second that Scott awakes from his coma…Jean acts as if I'm accusing her of something. How could she doubt my love for her anyways? I tell her I love her all the time. I try so hard to please her…I don't understand why she's being like this! Oh God Jean! Don't you know how much I truly love you? _Marie thought to herself, as she wiped the salty trail of tears away from her face.

_The look on her face when I told her that I loved her…I can't describe it. It was almost as if she never heard me say it before-or that she didn't believe that I actually meant it… _Marie continued, as she moved onto her side, but not before grabbing a pillow to hold tenderly in her arms, as if the pillow was Jean.

"**I don't have to explain myself to you of all people Marie!" **

At remembering Jean's hurtful words, Marie cried out in misery, as she closed her eyes and remembered Jean's angry expression, as Jean's hurtful words echoed in her mind.

"Why are you doing this to me Jean? Why would you say such a hurtful thing? I'm not 'of all people', I'm your girlfriend!" Marie said out load, as her tears fell harder down her face. _Am I starting to see the real Jean Grey?_ Marie thought to herself, as she glanced up to study a small picture of Jean and Scott in a loving embrace.

As Marie studied the small photograph, resting in a golden heart shaped frame, on Jean's nightstand, a large burly man stood outside the door.

_Christ all mighty! I knew something was up_! The middle-aged man thought to himself, as he folded his arms across his large muscular chest, and frowned as he listened to Marie's cries. _Sweet Jesus! She's really going at it! What the hell am I supposed to do? I certainly can't go in there and talk to her. She'll get all upset that I know her and Jeanie's little secret! Ahh! God knows that I don't want to get dragged into this! Huh, well…I guess all that I can do is be supportive and nice to Marie whenever I see her. She'll probably need all the support she can get! Poor Marie…how could Jean be so mean to her? Is this the real Jean Grey?_ The shady man thought to himself, as he shook his head in disbelief.


	9. Keep the Lie Alive

_**Keep the Lie Alive**_

"Scott! Are you ok? I was so worried..." Jean soothed lovingly, letting her fingertips caress Scott's cheek in comfort.

"I'm ok…" Scott replied weakly, his hand reaching out to touch Jean's face gently, caressing Jean's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Stop…" Jean said, taking her hand from Scott's face to reach for Scott's raised hand. She grabbed for his hand and gently guided it back down to Scott's level, keeping his hand firmly in her own. "I don't want you to exert yourself. Rogue drained a lot of your energy…it will take you a bit to get back to full strength," Jean explained in the same soothing tone.

"Ok…I just wanted to feel you" Scott replied, pausing for a moment to smile weakly, before adding, "I missed your beautiful face…" Jean smiled, her face brightening, as her eyes latched onto Scott's charming features. "My visor?" Scott began, as his hand went to caress the cold plastic surface of his sunglasses.

"Marie still has it…I'll go and get them from her" Jean replied as she turned away to leave, before feeling Scott's weak hand grab hold of her arm.

"No! Don't leave me…" Scott pleaded, his eyebrows burrowed and lips twisted to form a worried expression that put a crack in Jean's heart.

"Ok, ok…I'll stay" Jean replied, as she returned to stand closer to Scott, her hand placing itself back in Scott's bigger hand.

"Is Marie ok?" Scott asked, his voice not really revealing a slight bit of worry for the girl, but Jean smiled and took Scott's question to be a reminder of how thoughtful the man could be.

"She's not the one that got drained…remember?" Jean replied with a light smile, her voice staying at its smooth and gentle sound.

"Yeah…" Scott replied, groaning and moaning in pain as Jean watched him.

"Jeez! I feel like I've been hit by a bus!" Scott began, as Jean quickly went for her medical supply.

She opened one of the cabinets and retrieved a small container that held a clear like substance in it. After retrieving a needle, Jean put in the correct dosage and soon returned to Scott with the needle ready.

"That's come to be expected…here, I'll give you something that'll dull the pain" Jean replied, before carefully grabbing for Scott's arm to insert the needle.

"Thanks Jean…" Scott responded in a groan, as he clenched his jaw in pain as well as fear.

"Don't be such a baby!" Jean replied with a smirk, as she then listened to Scott chuckle in response.

"You know I hate needles!" The man replied, as Jean chuckled in amusement.

"Well, what can I do to keep your mind off of such a traumatic experience?" Jean asked with a grin, as she practically predicted Scott's next statement.

"Well, a kiss would be nice…" Scott replied after a moment.

"I think I can manage that!" Jean replied, pretending to act serious, which made Scott smile in amusement.

After pulling the needle out of Scott's arm, Jean placed the needle on the small table next to her. She then turned back to him, and with a gentle smile, she slowly leaned down and gave Scott a great big kiss. As the kiss turned passionate, with Scott's hand resting on the back of Jean's head, and Jean's hand traveling down Scott's body towards his private area, the doors to the med lab opened.

"Oh! Uh…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…uh…" Marie began, after responding to the hurtful sight of Jean and Scott making out on the med lab table.

At hearing Marie's voice, both Scott and Jean immediately pushed the other away, and cleared their throats in the midst of their embarrassment, and Jean's slight guilt.

_Oh shit…how much did Marie see?_ Jean thought to herself, before turning around to face the seemingly traumatized teen. "Can I help you?" Jean asked, her hands fiddling with the other as she watched Marie's lost expression, her heart cracking at seeing her girl in such a way.

"I uh…I just wanted…I heard that…uh, I heard that Scott was awake… and I…I just wanted to give him…this…" Marie struggled to reply, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down her angelic face, as Jean watched her with a pained expression.

"Thank you Rogue…I appreciate your help" Jean replied, as she slowly made her way towards the sadden teen.

After Marie handed Jean Scott's visor, Jean quickly turned her back on her girl and made her way towards Scott. And as Marie brought her trembling gaze to follow Jean, She quickly found herself being unable to look at her girl, at least not for the moment.

"Rogue? Oh…thank you Rogue for bringing my visor back! I really appreciate it!" Scott replied happily, as he held his visor in his hands. "Don't be upset Rogue! It was a mistake…I forgive you-it wasn't your fault anyways…I needed someone to help me cool off. Thanks" Scott replied in his typical cheerful manner, as Marie watched him with a slight look of anger.

"Your welcome…" Marie responded coldly, before quickly making her leave.

And as she left the med lab, and walked into the long hallway, she felt Jean's hand against her arm.

"Marie…" Jean replied; her face emotionless and eyes filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry Jean…I just…I don't know what came over me-"

"You have to be more careful! I understand why you would be upset…hell; I would do the same if I walked in on you and Bobby. But, you have to contain yourself! We have to keep this lie-this secret alive!" Jean replied, as she moved to stare Marie in the eye, despite Marie's teary face choosing to turn away from Jean's.

"I know…"

"I know you do. But I also know that you can't seem to help making me feel guilty!" Jean replied, her hand rising to brush away a few stray locks of hair from Marie's face.

"I'm sorry-"

"please stop crying you're making me feel worse-"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

"Stop this!" Jean exclaimed rather loudly and harshly, her eyes showing how deeply confused and lost she truly felt at the moment.

"I'm sorry Marie…I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm just…I don't know…" Jean began, her emotions both confusing and alarming to Marie, who watched her girl with teary eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry…just, do as I say Marie! Please, just do what I tell you!" Jean replied, as she unintentionally shook Marie.

"Ok…" Marie replied lowly.

"I want you to do something for me…" Jean began, blinking her eyes excessively as she struggle to find the words to tell Marie what she wanted her to do.

"What? Whatever it is Jean, I'll do it" Marie responded truthfully, her voice showing a hint of fear as well as despair, as she waited for Jean's next words.

"I want you to find a guy…and I want you to date him-"

"No! I can't-" Marie began before Jean shook her once or twice to silence her before adding.

"Do as I say! I want you to find a nice guy…date him, fuck him, I don't care!" Jean responded with tears in her eyes, as she watched Marie begin to sob.

"I only want you! No one else comes close…" Marie replied; tears staining her vision as Jean then dragged Marie around the corner.

"I know baby, I know…but we have to keep our secret alive! No one can suspect that we are together-that I love you!"

"You love me?"

"Yes! God yes! I love you Marie! That's why I've been going crazy trying to keep us together-to still be with you without anyone suspecting! Now…do as I say! Find a guy, date him, kiss him, fuck him for all I care…make sure that people know that you're with him" Jean replied as she locked her teary eyes with Marie's.

"I won't fuck anyone…I only want you!" Marie replied, her eyes briefly locking with Jean's, before turning away. "When will you leave Scott? So we can be together?" Marie added, but was silenced by the icy look that Jean shot her.

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing that same God damn question over and over again! I don't want to ever hear you say that again! You understand?" Jean replied, shaking Marie slightly before continuing. "If you don't trust me, then tell me and we'll go our separate ways-"

"No, no! I trust you! I trust you" Marie interjected; terrified that Jean would actually break it off with her.

"Good! I'm trying as hard as I can to keep things together Marie! Please try to understand…I got to go, Scott needs me" Jean replied as she broke away from Marie to make her way back to the med lab.

Jean was half way there, when Marie, whose eyes were still drowning in tears, called out to Jean.

"Jean! Don't sleep with him!" Jean didn't look back; she kept on walking, making the pain in Marie's heart almost unbearable. "Please Jean…don't sleep with him" Marie repeated a little more calmly.

But Jean kept on walking, her back facing Marie, her shoulders slumped and head bowed down. Marie collapsed to the floor; she clutched the left side of her chest with her hand, as she suddenly felt an all to real pain in her heart.

_It feels like a heart attack…maybe its just my heart breaking in two_ Marie thought to herself, as she watched Jean enter the med lab. The second the doors closed shut behind Jean, Marie burst out into more hot tears. **_Please Jean! Don't sleep with him!_** Marie repeated her plea for the third time, this time using her telekinetic link with Jean.

**_Trust me Marie…without trust there is no relationship_** Jean replied through her link.

Marie collapsed to the floor, her hand banging against the hard tile floor. _Why won't she answer my fucking question!_ Marie thought to herself as the frustration and sadness began to take its emotional toll on her.

**_Don't sleep with him_** Marie said again, waiting for a few agonizing moments for Jean to reply. _What's taking her so long to reply?_ Marie thought to herself before reality dawned on her. _Oh my God! Jean destroyed the link between her and me! I can't believe she would do that!_ Marie replied, as she cried out once again.

**_I'll recreate the link, when I know that you can trust me…_** Jean replied, before leaving Marie to lay on the hard cold floor, with her head in her hands.

"Marie! Are you ok? Jeez kid, what the hell are you doing spilling your guts all over the nice floor…I ain't cleaning it up if that's what your thinking!" Logan replied with a gruff voice; as he bent down to help the young girl up.

"I'm sorry…" Marie replied, as Logan let his arms pull Marie against him in a friendly comforting hold.

"Don't be kid! I'm sure we can con someone into cleaning it up" Logan joked, as he tried to control the urge to run into the lab to give Jean a piece of his mind.

_God damn it Jean…what the hell did you do now?_ Logan thought to himself as he helped Marie towards the elevator, while trying to think up something to say that would make Marie stop crying. "So! You want to hear a joke? All right good! Cause I just learned one about 5 minute ago from this book I was reading…" Logan began, as he helped Marie into the elevator, and pressed the up button. _All right tall dark and extremely handsome…time to comfort Marie-without letting her now that you know about her and Jean! Just keep it simple, be a nice guy for once…oh, and make some coco-read somewhere that it's a comforting drink to have when you feel like shit on a hot summer day… _Logan thought to himself as he felt Marie's wet face crying against his muscular chest. "All right here's the joke. How do you know that Scott Summer's has been in your backyard?" Logan paused for a second, waiting for Marie to respond. When Marie's only response was a muffled cry, Logan continued on without her. "Because your trash is gone and your dog is pregnant!" Logan finished with a laugh, as Marie couldn't help but chuckle at the joke. "See! I told you it was funny! Now mind you…I made up the Scott Summer's part-cause actually I read in the book that it was a Frenchmen, but who cares eh?" Logan explained, as he held a now laughing Marie against his chest. "Haha! I'm going to be chuckling about that one all night…and something tells me that I won't be the only one, eh?" Logan began, as he nudged Marie gently, who laughed in response.

"Thanks Logan" Marie thanked, as she sniffled lightly.

"For what?" The big man asked, as he waited for the doors to the elevator to open.

"For being a good friend…" Marie replied with a smile, as she looked up at Logan with a big smile.

**_Authors Note:_** I realize that this is an extremely depressing chapter. Not to mention that it's not portraying Jean in a very flattering light…but trust me when I say that the story will have a happier ending. I'm just trying for a build up so I can do more with the story.


	10. The Ideal Boyfriend

_**The Ideal Boyfriend**_

"There you go! Drink it up now…" Logan encouraged, as he placed a hot cup of coco in front of a sniffling Marie.

"Thanks Logan…" Marie responded quietly, as she grabbed for the cup and gently blew off the steam, before taking a quick sip.

After taking a sip, she gently placed the cup down on the table in front of her, and let her hands place themselves lightly around the cup, as her eyes watched the drink for no particular reason.

"So…is their anything you want to talk to me about?" Logan began, in an attempt to avoid the uncomfortable silence of the moment.

"No…" Marie began, as Logan watched her closely, nodding his head in confirmation, before silently wondering how best to approach the situation.

"Now I uh…I don't want to sound as if I was snooping or anything but…I did hear you, earlier on, cry…" Logan began pausing to study Marie's unchanging expression before continuing. "You were in Jean's room-"

"What? No I wasn't! I wasn't! You were mistaken I wasn't anywhere near Jean's room-"

"Marie calm down! Christ all mighty-"

"Why would I be near Jean's room? You're not making any sense! I wasn't anywhere near Jean's room-"

"Marie! It's ok! Relax!" Logan tried to make his voice heard over Marie's hysterical one. When Marie stopped trying to deny being in Jean's room for a moment, Logan took that particular moment to continue with what he was trying to say to Marie.

"Now Marie…I know you are upset over a certain thing-a boy maybe?" Logan replied, covering his tracks by mentioning Marie's sadness as being by a boy and not by Jean.

"Uh…yeah" Marie replied untruthfully, as she moved to wipe her nose with her sleeve, before Logan reached behind him for a Kleenex to give to Marie.

"And uh…this boy. This boy has been saying hurtful things to you?" Logan asked, leaning in slightly as his attention showed itself as being focused on Marie's words.

"Yeah…but its not her-I mean his fault" Marie began, kicking herself when she realized that she accidentally said 'her' instead of 'his'.

"I see…" Logan commented, as he handed Marie another Kleenex to use. "What's going on with this boy? Why is he being a prick?" Logan asked, as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Then take your time. I'm all ears'…" Logan encouraged, his face a picture of calmness, which was unusual for the big thrill seeking man.

Marie placed the cup to her lips again, her eyes darting from one side of the room to the other, as she worked to think up something to say that wouldn't expose her relationship with Jean to Logan.

"Well, he doesn't want to be open with our relationship-"

"why?"

"Because she's afraid-"

"'she's' afraid?"

"I meant 'he' is afraid!" Marie replied, her hand rising to her face as she realized that she made yet another stupid mistake.

Logan watched the girl with an unwavering gaze; leaning back in his chair he pondered the next set of questions to ask Marie.

"This boy is ashamed of you?"

"No!"

"Then why wont he accept you as_ her_ girlfriend?" Logan asked, knowing that he said 'her' instead of 'him', in an attempt to trick Marie into telling the truth. _Maybe it would have been a better idea if you pretended not to know that Marie is gay… _Logan thought to himself before adding, _Nah! The kid is going to have to face it sooner or later…and besides! There's nothing wrong with being gay-so Marie should at least admit to me that she is! Since I am her most trusted friend! _Logan thought to himself, before focusing on Marie's next words.

"Don't you mean 'he'?" Marie responded with a fake laugh. _Oh shit! Does he know about Jean and I? Oh God please! Jean will be so upset with me!_ Marie thought to herself, as she tried to wipe the look of fear from her face, as Logan continued to stare the girl down.

"I don't know. You tell me?"

"Logan…I uh, I uh…my boyfriend-"

"don't you mean girlfriend?"

Marie couldn't help but react to the question with a look of fear and shock. As much as the girl wanted to deny the inquiry, she knew from the look on Logan's face, that there was no way out of the question. She knew that even if she lied and said no, that Logan would call her on her bullshit, and that would be the end of that. So, with great difficulty, Marie struggled to admit the truth to an awaiting Logan.

"Yeah…I uh. Logan. I uh…I'm gay" Marie stated, her eyes looking away from Logan's.

"Thought so. I mean, after watching and hearing what Jea-I mean…what you were talking to your girlfriend about-"

"Oh. My. God! You know?!?" Marie exclaimed, rising from her seat in shock, not even bothering to try and catch the toppling over chair.

"Now calm down Marie! I don't want you to make a huge deal out of this-"

"Jean is going to kill me!" Marie interrupted, as more tears streamed down her face.

"Relax kid! I didn't mean for you to know-stupid me let it slip out! Just hear me out before you start crying on me again!" Logan pleaded, his hands outstretched as if he were taming a lion.

"Now Marie…I'm not against you and Jean. And I sure as hell am not upset about you being gay! I'm all for whatever decision you make. But if there's one comment that I have to make about you and Jean…its that I'm not sure if Jean is ready to have this sort of relationship with you" Logan explained, as Marie cried harder at Logan's truthful comment.

"She loves me I know it!"

"I don't doubt that she does…its just, I don't think she can handle it. But that's just my opinion…" Logan replied before adding thoughtfully, "but I don't really know what Jean is like when Scott is out of the picture…so I guess I shouldn't judge a situation that I'm not really involved in"

"she loves me…I know it! It's just…she's so afraid that we're going to get caught and she's going to be sent away to prison…she's just so paranoid sometimes and she gets frustrated-"

"and says hurtful things to you?"

"Yeah…I know she doesn't mean them! She's just…lost I guess, she doesn't know what she should do!"

"That still doesn't give her the right to say such hurtful things to you! Not to mention to tell you to go find a guy to pretend to love so no one will suspect your relationship!" Logan hissed as he shook his head in disapproval.

"You heard her say that?"

"Yeah…I guess I wanted to make sure that my suspicions were valid-so I followed you to the med lab…" Logan explained, showing no remorse for spying on Marie. Marie laughed slightly, as she moved to pick up the chair that was lying on the ground. And as she pulled up the chair to sit on, Logan returned to his seat, and folded his hands neatly on the table. "Marie…I wont tell Jean that you told me about the relationship-"

"you have no idea how much I appreciate that!" Marie replied, her face brightening slightly in response.

"Yeah, yeah…" Logan answered, pretending to be a tough guy once again.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favor?" Marie asked, her eyes lightening up as an idea surfaced in her mind.

"If you want me to buy you beer…than all right! But only this one time-"

"I hate beer! But that's not what I was going to say…"

"Oh…" Logan responded shortly, shaking his head from side to side, as he waited for Marie to tell him the favor that she wanted him to do.

"Well, you know how Jean wanted me to find a guy to have as a pretend boyfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…" Marie began before Logan's eyebrows rose in realization in what Marie was going to ask him.

"Don't even say it! No way kiddo! I ain't dating you!"

"And why the hell not?" Marie responded harshly, clearly offended by Logan's response.

"Kid! I'm old enough to be your father for Christ sakes!"

"So…"

"So? So that's sick! Disgusting! Ewwwwwwww!" Logan finished with an extremely amusing facial expression that made Marie giggle, before returning to her look of resolve.

"You have to! You know my secret! I promise that we wont have to do anything…we just have to pretend that we're together-"

"Marie! You want to see me spend the rest of my days in prison! No means no! And that's final!" Logan exclaimed, as he made sure that Marie understood that he was laying down the law.

"Come on Logan! Jean wants me to get a boyfriend! I need one-but I don't want one…and since you know the secret, than you can pretend to be my boyfriend and I wont have to actually be with you…" Marie explained, hoping that Logan would understand. Logan eyed the girl in annoyance; he shook his head, and silently wondered why he had to get involved.

"No means no Marie!" Logan repeated as clearly as he could, as he tried to ignore Marie's sad expression. "Why don't you try Bobby? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to be with you!" Logan began, laughing in response to the look on Marie's face at the mention of Bobby's name.

"I have an idea…" A voice purred from some hidden location.

"Whose there?" Logan growled, his claws out and ready for battle.

"Me…" Kitty responded with a smile, as she fazed out from the wall on the far side of the room, and made her way towards a now panic stricken Marie.

"I knew you were a lesbian…" Kitty began as she flashed Marie an insinuative grin.

"Logan…help…" Marie begged, as she didn't like the look of the grin Kitty offered her.

"Damn it Kitty! How much do you know?" Logan asked, as Kitty tilted her head to the side and eyed the ceiling as if it were of interest.

"Enough to know that I can be of assistance" Kitty replied, as Marie eyed the girl with a puzzled look.

"Just don't tell anyone Kitty…" Marie almost pleaded as Kitty brought her eyes to rest on Marie.

"Sure thing Rogue. Now, since there's no way in hell that Logan is going to pose as your boyfriend. Not to mention that your gay…how about I take his place and be your new girlfriend?" Kitty insisted innocently, as Marie's mouth dropped at the very idea.

"It could work Marie! For starters, Kitty already knows what's going on…and, no ones going to get arrested if you pose as Kitty's girlfriend" Logan stated, as Marie bit her bottom lip in thought.

"I don't think so-"

"What? Why?" Kitty and Logan exclaimed at once.

"Because…I'm not ready to be out! And I'm afraid that Jean will be upset that I'm hooking up with another woman instead of a man" Marie pointed out, much to Logan and Kitty's dismay.

"You got a point there…" Logan agreed, as Kitty silently fumed, which was unnoticed by Marie or Logan.

"Is it to late to try out as Rogue's new boyfriend?" Came a thick Russian accent, coming from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? Piotr knows to?" Marie replied, hands up in the air as the big muscle man entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Rogue…your secret is safe with us!" He stated truthfully, his smile adding to his handsome features. "And who knows? Maybe Jean will smarten up when she sees you with me!" Piotr replied thoughtfully, adding a smile to Marie's formally gloom features.

"Yeah…maybe she will" Marie replied with a nod of her head, as Kitty watched on with a look of jealousy. "You know the drill right? The most we'll do is hold hands, hug, and a quick peck on the lips…but only so everyone will know that I'm with you…" Marie instructed as Piotr nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand! Besides, I see you more as a friend rather than a lover-if you don't mind me saying" The big man replied, as Marie nodded her head in agreement.

"Then we have a deal?" Marie asked, as she moved towards the man, her hand outstretched and waiting to shake with Piotr's in show of the agreement.

"Deal…" Piotr agreed, taking Marie's hand in his own and shaking it firmly, but not to hard since he didn't want to crush the poor girl's hand.

"Well, that went well!" Logan commented, as Kitty gave Colossus the dirtiest look she could muster, before eyeing Marie thoughtfully.


	11. What have I Done?

**_What have I Done?_**

"So, I see that you have a new boyfriend…" Jean commented, after Marie closed the door to Jean's bedroom behind her.

"Yeah…" Marie began, looking at Jean briefly, as she walked to stand before the red headed goddess. Jean offered Marie a puzzling look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I never would have guessed that Piotr was interested in you…" Jean replied after a moment, as she positioned her hair to cover her neck so Marie wouldn't stare at the hickies.

"Those are from Scott?" Marie asked randomly, as Jean tried to hide the guilt she was feeling.

"Yes" Jean answered, as she stared at the ground, avoiding Marie's hurt gaze.

"Looks like he was making up for lost time…" Marie responded with jealousy, as Jean eyed her girl for a moment before continuing to study the dark carpet in her room.

"You're a much better kisser than he is…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't know? Does it?" Jean asked, her eyes begging for Marie to not be so angry and jealous at the moment.

"I guess it does…" Marie answered after a moment, her hands resting inside her pant pockets, as her eyes moved to look at something other than Jean.

"So, how's Piotr?"

"He's good, really good. I'm sure that everyone knows that we're together…we've been holding hands all day-and we kissed a few times…" Marie replied, noticing Jean's reaction to this new information.

"You can kiss him?" Jean asked, as she clenched her fists painfully in response.

"It was just a few small pecks…but it was convincing non the less" Marie began, sighing before continuing. "But it is kinda hard to pretend that you're into guys when you're a lesbian…"

"I can only imagine…" Jean said thoughtfully, as she looked up to stare into Marie's eyes. "I should go soon, Scott is going to take me out to dinner…" Jean added, as she moved forward.

"Have fun" Marie replied as nicely as she could, her fists clenching at the thought of Jean and Scott together. Jean just nodded her head, as she walked past Marie to open the door. But, before she did so, she stopped and turned slightly to utter something to Marie.

"Marie…I'm sorry if I made you feel like you're not important to me. I know that I get frustrated and take it out on you…and I'm sorry. It's just…we have to keep this secret alive. I'm sorry for causing you pain…" Jean finished with a sad smile, before leaving the room before Marie could utter a response.

_Are you sorry?_ Marie thought to herself, as she watched the door to Jean's room close after Jean.

**_I am…I just don't know how to prove it to you… _**Jean answered, through the now recreated link between her and Marie.

**_You recreated the link?_** Marie asked happily, as she enjoyed the soothing feel of Jean's voice in her mind.

**_Yes…but we have to be careful how often we use it…I don't want Scott to find out that I have a link with you_** Jean began, before whispering her goodbye to Marie, as Marie smiled in response.

"She trusts me again!" Marie said out loud to herself, her eyes filling with tears of joy as she smiled happily at the joyous moment.

_**Later that Evening **_

After eating dinner at a fancy restaurant, Jean and Scott took a lovely stroll in a nearby park. Hand in hand, the two walked, and talked occasionally.

"Jean, can I ask you something?" Scott asked, his ruby lenses looking into Jean's eyes.

"Sure Scott! You know you can ask me anything" Jean replied, smiling dreamily at her boyfriend. Scott smiled a charming smile, as he looked away for a moment as if to collect his thoughts. When he returned his attention back to Jean, he sighed deeply before attempting to force out what he had been meaning to say to Jean for a long time.

"Jean, we have to talk…" Scott began, taking an unsteady breath before continuing. "It's not about you, it's about me. I've been a jerk lately. I've been thinking about that time, when we were at that school trip at the museum, and I grabbed your arm. I was a little rough with you wasn't I?" Scott asked, as he watched Jean's face closely.

"Yes…you did grab me a little to hard" Jean answered, looking away as she tried to figure out what exactly Scott was going to say next, without having to use her powers.

"Jean, I need to explain myself. I've been keeping things from you; I haven't been honest about my thoughts and my feelings. And I know that in a relationship it is important to communicate. And I…" Scott paused again, stopping in his tracks as to force himself to face Jean with his next words. "I've had suspicions that you've been having an affair-"

"What! Scott I would never-"

"Wait! Here me out ok? I know it was totally bogus for me to even suspect that you would hurt me like that. It's just…you haven't seemed interested in making love-hell I don't even remember the last time we did make love. And at the time I was really suspicious and hurt and going insane with the idea that there was another man in your life. So, I guess I was going a little crazy when you kept saying 'no' to sex, and I guess I let my frustration control me. I'm sorry Jean, I never meant to hurt you…and I hope my honesty explains myself" Scott finished, looking down in shame as Jean tried her best to recover from the confession.

_Oh shit, I knew he suspected something…_ Jean thought to herself, before feeling Scott's firm lips against hers in a warm kiss. After a moment, it was Scott who pulled away to utter something in Jean's hear that made her eyes go wide. "Right now?"

"When we get back to the mansion…" Scott explained, before grabbing Jean by the hand and guiding her to his car.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Marie sat next Piotr on the big couch in the rec room, her eyes glued to the television screen, as Piotr did the same. They sat closer to each other, and made sure that the other people in the rec room would think that the pair was a loving couple, and not merely just friends. Sitting on the couch opposite of them, Kitty kept her eyes glued to Piotr and Marie, not even attempting to make it look like she was watching the movie. When the three members of the X-men were finally alone, Piotr and Marie quickly moved away from each other, Piotr on one side of the couch and Marie on the other.

"We're alone…everyone must be on their way to bed by now" Piotr commented as Marie moved to sit up straight, trying not to pay attention to Kitty's alluring gaze.

"Thank God…" Marie replied, before adding, "I don't mean nothing mean by that. It's just a little hard for me to pretend to be all cozy and stuff with a man-"

"When you prefer a woman" Kitty interrupted, her arms crossing over her chest as her eyes looked longingly into Marie's. Marie gulped, as she couldn't help but meet Kitty's unwavering gaze with her own. She shrugged her shoulders and took an uneasy breath, as she tried to utter a sentence that wouldn't make Kitty think that she was having any effect on her.

"Yes" Marie replied bluntly, nodding her head lightly, before returning her gaze to the movie that they were watching.

"By the way Rogue…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling us how you and Jean worked around the, 'no skin contact' rule." Kitty asked, before adding, "I'm getting the feeling that you and Jean did more than just a quick peck on the lips…since Jean is a powerful telekinetic-and quite good with the matters of the mind…"

"Yeah, so?" Marie responded with a shrug, before Kitty attempted to shed more light onto her question.

"Well, its kind of obvious that someone as powerful as Ms. Grey, would figure out a way to fuck her girlfriend without getting drained" Kitty explained, causing Marie and Piotr to flash her an awkward look in response to her interesting choice of words.

"Are you asking me if Jean and I ever made love?" Marie asked, her eyebrows crossed and expression forming into a look of deep puzzlement.

"If you want to call it that…sure" Kitty responded with a hint of jealousy, as she watched Marie and Piotr glance at each other for a moment, before returning their attention to Kitty.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm asking you"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I want to know"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm interested in knowing just how deep your relationship with Ms. Grey is"

"Why do you care-"

"Just answer my question!" Kitty interrupted in annoyance, causing both Piotr and Marie to jump at the volume of Kitty's outburst.

"Ok, ok!" Marie responded with a smile, as Kitty watched her intently.

"Have you slept with her?"

"Yes"

"…how many times-"

"Kitty I'm not going to answer that!" Marie complained, as Kitty kept her eyes fastened to Marie's.

"Careful girls! Let's not bring out the claws!" Piotr commented; as he continued to look from Kitty to Marie, then back to Kitty. Kitty took another deep breath, trying desperately to control her rising jealousy at the idea that Marie and Jean slept together.

"How do you guys do it? I mean…how is it possible that you guys can sleep together?" Kitty asked, leaning forward as if to better hear Marie's answer. Marie took a deep sigh, as she tried to think of a way to explain it so that it would make sense to Piotr and Kitty.

"Do you guys swear not to tell anyone-"

"we would never tell anyone about you and Jean-including how you two get it on!" Piotr spoke on behalf of him and Kitty, but his last statement earned him a venom ness glare from Kitty.

"So, how _do_ you guys do it?" Kitty asked again, her long hair hiding part of her face, as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, and then held her head up with her hands.

"Well, when Jean and I go to sleep at night…Jean connects her mind with mine, and we, uh, we…have sex in our dreams" Marie finished with a look of uncertainty, as she eyed both Piotr and Kitty with a look of worry.

"So let me get this straight…you guys go to sleep at night…and then Jean connects her mind to yours, and then you two have sex-in your sleep!" Piotr exclaimed, puzzlement written all over the young Russians face.

"That's weird…" Kitty added, her eyes squinting and eyebrows crossed, as it came apparent that the young girl was trying to figure out how such an act could logically occur.

"It's weird…but its so amazing. She's so amazing…and the SEX! God the sex is amazing!" Marie commented; smiling as she remembered the last time she and Jean had made love.

"Yeah, yeah that's nice…" Kitty began, as Piotr smiled evilly while he poked Marie's sides.

"So…are you saying that Dr. Jean Grey is a good lay?"

"She's more than that Piotr! She's Jean…she's the love of my life" Marie began, smiling happily at the thought of Jean.

"She's not _that_ great…" Kitty grumbled, as she couldn't help but want to puke at the sight of Marie's happiness being because of Jean and not her. _She's definitely not THAT great! How can she be? When she treats you like shit Marie! _Kitty thought to herself as she moved to lean back against the couch, her eyes still firmly planted on Marie's dreamy features. _How can you say that Jean is the love of your life? When she's two timing you…she can't even see how amazing you are. If I was her, I would drop Scott right on his face! And kick him in the crouch while I'm at it…_ Kitty continued, her eyes covering every curve, every feature of Marie's being. She smiled slightly as she imagined what it would be like to be Marie's girlfriend. _If I had you, Marie, I would treasure you always…I would love you-and only you! And I would never do anything to hurt you…unlike Jean, who seems to get off on the idea of hurting you!_ Kitty thought to herself, as she quickly rose from her seat and ran out of the room, tears falling from her eyes as she went.

"Kitty?" Marie called out, puzzlement evident on her pale creamy features, as she debated going after the girl.

"Leave her Rogue…I think its best that you let her be…" Piotr interrupted, his hand rising to grab for Marie's hand. Marie flashed the young man a lost look, as she wondered why Kitty was acting so peculiar, so strangely.

_What's going on with Kitty? Ever since she found out that I'm gay, she's been acting all screwy!_ Marie thought to herself, as she couldn't help but frown at the events that occurred just moments before. _Just my luck…more confusing shit to deal with_ Marie added, before finding herself sitting back on the couch, next to Piotr, watching the rest of the movie in silence.

_**Meanwhile… **_

Now resting in bed, sweaty and panting, Jean struggled to control her breathing as Scott held her close.

"Wow…that's what I've been missing for so long?" Scott asked out load, smiling as Jean smiled in response.

"Yes…it's been a while since we did _that_" Jean replied, as she thought back to the moments of passion that she just shared with Scott.

"We should do this more often…and I mean more often!" Scott began, before moving to position himself over top of Jean, who looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Again?"

"Well, yeah…why not?"

"Well, I'm a little tired right now…we already went through 2 condoms…can we just call it a night?" Jean asked, her hand pressed against her head as she tried to keep herself from crying at the thought of Marie. _It's a good thing that I turned off my link with her for now…or she'd have known that I just slept with Scott! I'm pretty sure that she isn't aware that I switched off the link again…I'll be sure to reconnect it, when Scott goes to bed…_ Jean thought to herself, before sighing at the feeling of Scott's penis entering her. "Scott…" she muttered in protest, before being silenced by Scott's kiss. She was about to mutter another protest, when her words were caught in her throat when she began to feel Scott rocking against her. _All I can think about is Marie… _Jean thought, as she tried to control her tears at the feeling of Scott placing rough kisses along her neck. _Oh God…every touch from him makes me feel so sick! This doesn't even feel good anymore! Oh God do I wish I hadn't given him what he wanted…_ Jean thought, as she tried to control her tears. _I don't even know who I am anymore…who am I?_ Jean thought to herself, as she listened to Scott's grunts and moans of pleasure; closing her eyes as her own unwanted orgasm ripped through her senses, making her hate herself even more than she already did. _Marie…_ Jean thought to herself, as her nails dug into Scott's back. _I don't deserve you…_ Jean continued, as Scott moved off of her to lay on his back.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"The condom broke!"

"What?!" Jean exclaimed, moving onto her side as she stared at Scott with a look of horror. She watched as Scott peeled off the condom, showing her where the condom tore.

"Looks like I'm going to be a father…" Scott began, as he paid little attention to a now crying Jean Grey.

_What have I done?_ Jean thought to herself as she buried her head in her hands.


	12. Decisions to make

_**Decisions to Make**_

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, watching as Jean quickly put her clothes on and moved towards the door.

"I need to get to the drug store and get the morning after pill…" Jean replied as she grabbed for her purse, before looking for her shoes.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get pregnant!" Jean responded angrily, her mind focused on Marie, and how she was going to break the news to her girlfriend.

"What's the big deal Jean? Don't you want to have a baby with me?" Scott asked as he remained in bed, still naked, and watching Jean with a look of confusion.

"Scott!" Jean began, stopping to look Scott directly in the eyes before continuing, "I'm not ready to be a mother!"

"Ok, ok! I was just thinking…that well; we've been together for a long time…so, what's the big deal if we have a kid? We love each other and have been together for a long time…but I understand, I guess, if you don't want too…" Scott responded with a look of disappointment, which Jean chose to ignore since she had more pressings matters to deal with. "Well, come back to bed at least-"

"no Scott, I have to get the morning after pill and I need to get it now!" Jean replied with slight irritation, as she searched through her purse for her car keys.

"You have two days…" Scott trailed off, clearly uncaring of the possibility of Jean getting pregnant, and seemingly more interested in the possibility of having sex again.

"I need to get the pill and I need it now! The sooner I get it, and the sooner I take it, the more effective it will be-and I really don't want to be a mother right now…" Jean finished, eyeing Scott one more time before moving to the door. "I'll be back later…" Jean added, before exiting the room and entering the hallway, leaving Scott alone in the bed.

_Oh shit, oh shit oh fucking shit!_ Jean thought to herself, as she made her way towards the garage, her keys in her hands, and her purse hung over her shoulder.

"Hey Jean!" A familiar voice called out, making Jean stop dead in her tracks.

_Marie…oh God, Marie…_ Jean thought to herself after recognizing the voice as being from her lover.

"Where are you going?" Marie asked, as Jean turned to flash Marie the most innocent look she could muster at the moment.

"Hey, I was just…I was, I was just going out-I'll be back later, if you want to talk…" Jean answered, before turning to leave, before Marie could open her mouth to respond.

"Jean? Where are you going? Don't you want to talk to me, even for a moment?" Marie asked as she reached out to grab onto Jean's arm.

"Marie, please! I can't talk right now can't you see that I'm busy?" Jean exclaimed, brushing off Marie's touch, before walking a little bit faster. Marie stopped dead in her tracks in response to Jean's words. Marie watched, hurt evident on her features, as Jean continued walking, not even turning to look at her young and confused girlfriend.

"Jean? Don't be mad, please don't be mad at me…I just wanted to talk to you…I missed you-"

"quiet Marie, do you want everyone to hear you?" Jean asked from the other side of the hallway, her hand on the door leading out to the garage, as she turned to look back at a stunned Marie.

"No…"

"Then be quiet…can't you see that-"

"Jean? Are you crying?"

"No! It's just, my allergies…and if you have to know where I'm going then fine I'll tell you…I'm going to the drug store to get some allergy medicine. The med lab downstairs is fresh out, so I'm going to get some right now…" Jean explained rudely, as she opened the door to the garage.

"But Jean! You don't have any allergies…" Marie commented sadly; just as Jean entered the garage and closed the door behind her with such force that it made Marie jump in surprise.

Just as Jean closed the door behind her, the woman erupted into tears, as she moved towards her car and quickly got in. She pressed the button on her garage door opener, and waited for the garage door to open. And as she put her key into the ignition, more tears streamed down her guilty face, as she turned the car on and put the car into drive. After clearing the garage, Jean stopped to press the garage door opener again, and watched as the garage door closed, before putting her foot on the gas pedal and driving away.

After driving to the drug store, getting and then taking the morning after pill, Jean made her way through the halls. As she walked the deserted hall, her mind was on one thing and one thing only, Marie. And as she entered the school chapel, she moved to the pew on the far side of the room, and took a seat. She sat there for a few moments, staring at the small statue of Mary, as she sat in quiet reflection, her hands entwining as she prayed for guidance.

"Always thought that churches propelled gays…not attracted them!" A deep voice growled from behind Jean, who opened her previously closed eyes, to find Logan standing next to her seated position.

"What?" Jean replied confusion evident on her features, as she watched as Logan quickly took a seat next to her. When Logan was finally seated, his eyes looked ahead, as his hands folded themselves neatly on his lap.

"You heard me…gays and churches is like mixing water and acid…they just don't mix-"

"what are you talking about Logan?" Jean interrupted, shaking her head as she studied the gruff man closely.

"You-"

"I'm not gay!" Jean interrupted defensively, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, you screwing Marie doesn't exactly show your straighter side now does it?" Logan stated knowingly, smirking as he took out a cigar from his side pocket, placing it in his mouth before searching his pockets for his lighter.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Jean tried to deny, her eyes wide and face pale as the fear of getting caught brought chills to her spine.

"Don't waste your breath Doc! I know everything…Marie told me-"

"she what!" Jean exclaimed, forcing herself to her feet so fast that she began to feel dizzy.

"Hey! Do you mind? We're in a place of worship for Christ sakes! Keep it down!" Logan scolded, as he continued to search his pockets for his missing lighter. Jean stared down at Logan, sighing deeply as she crossed her arms and taped her foot, as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Sit down will yeah? We need to talk…" Logan instructed, as he eyed Jean briefly, before returning his full attention to finding his lighter. Jean sighed deeply, as she took her seat next to Logan, her eyes staring straight ahead as she waited for Logan's next words. "All right…now, before I start talking to you about the real reason why I'm here, I want to let you know some things. Number one; I know about you and Marie, obviously, and I promise to keep your secret-I wont squeal on you to the Professor or anyone else. Number two; Marie didn't come up to me and tell me about you and her…I actually caught you two in the act the other day and figured everything out. I actually approached Marie and forced the information out of her-"

"why didn't she tell me that you knew?"

"Because she knew that you'd be angry with her, and she was afraid that you would yell at her and make her feel like a piece of shit again!" Logan answered, eyeing Jean with a dirty look before continuing. "I promised her that I wouldn't tell you…"

"You broke your promise…" Jean commented, as she shook her head and tried to contain her emotions.

"I had to…I couldn't put up with the fact that you've been treating my friend like a piece of shit!" Logan explained harshly, watching as Jean flinched at the strong choice of words.

"What do you want from me Logan?" Jean asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she eyed Logan closely.

"I want to now why you're acting like this-why you're putting Marie through so much pain?" Logan asked, shaking his head as he eyed a nearby candlestick longingly. Jean shook her head, and shrugged, as she tried to come up with a response that would better answer Logan's probing question.

"God…Logan, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean…I love Marie I love her so much! And, well, when our relationship first started, I was of course afraid of the consequences…but I wanted to be with her so much, that the thought of jail and a ruined career didn't mean anything to me…" Jean began, shaking her head from side to side, as she looked down, tears running down her cheeks as she struggled to continue. "I never thought that it would be so difficult to keep this secret alive…I was so naive about it. I just saw Marie as being the woman I wanted to be with…and our relationship being a secret that no one else could know about. I never, understood or realized just how difficult it would be to be in love with a teenager…to love a person that you can't have-that you aren't allowed to have…" Jean trailed off, taking a moment to control the urge to break down into tears.

"Damn it I need a light!" Logan grumbled randomly, before getting up to move towards the lit candle on the other side of the room, the one he was staring at prior. Jean watched as Logan leaned in and tried to light his cigar on the candlestick, and after a few trying moments, he walked away with his lit cigar and a happier expression, as he returned to his seat next to Jean. "Sorry about that…needed a smoke," Logan explained, as Jean rolled her eyes.

"The Professor wont approve of you smoking in church…"

"He can blow me for all I care…now go on, you were saying?" Logan encouraged.

"I don't know what you want me to say…"

"Tell me why you feel the need to sleep with Scott!" Logan asked, his face dead serious and tone gritty.

"What?" Jean asked whipping her head around to gave Logan a confused look.

"You should have showered…I can smell him all over you" Logan explained, watching as Jean's face darkened in response.

"I didn't have any other choice. He was getting suspicious and I thought that if I slept with him that his suspicions would be silenced…and that he wouldn't discover my relationship with Marie" Jean explained sadly, her face plain and eyes dimming.

"When are you going to tell Marie?" Logan asked as he puffed on his cigar, and silently reflected on the newly acquired news.

"I don't know…" Jean replied, a few stray tears escaping her self-control, as she thought about the look of devastation on Marie's face when she'd tell her what she had done. "I'm afraid to…"

"You have to"

"I know…" Jean quickly replied, nodding her head as she fidgeted with her hands. "God Logan…I don't know who I am anymore" Jean commented, her bottom lip quivering as more tears appeared from her eyes. "I mean…I snap at her, I yell at her, I push her around, and I…" Jean began, before stopping to burst out into tears, her head in her hands as she cried at the memory of all the horrible things she said and did to Marie.

"Its ok Jean…the important thing is that you know you were wrong…" Logan comforted, his hand moving to rub Jean's back in comfort, as he tried to figure out what to do next. After a moment of crying, Jean tried to control herself, as she moved to sit up straight. And as Logan withdrew his hand, Jean wiped away her tears, and tried to regain some sort of calm, before attempting to continue from where she left off.

"…I've said horrible things to her Logan. I've taken all of my stress out on her…and I know I hurt her so badly when I do these things but I just can't help it. God Logan! I don't know who I am anymore! I'm losing my mind! I'm losing the Jean Grey that I knew, the Jean Grey that would never say anything to hurt Marie, and would never lay a finger on her. If I didn't love her so damn much I would leave her…and let her be with someone who will treat her better than I did! But I can't let her go…but I know that I don't deserve her and it kills me each time I'm forced to live this double life! I don't want to lie to Scott anymore…I want to be with Marie but I can't stand to lie to Scott!"

"Then be with Scott…" Logan responded plainly.

"I can't! I don't love him! I love Marie…" Jean tried to explain, her hands fidgeting uncontrollably.

"Then be with Marie!"

"I can't do that either…"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…because I can't stand the thought of hurting Scott. I know that if I leave him and he finds out that I've been cheating on him with Marie…he'll be crushed" Jean finished, looking down to study her shoes, as Logan watched her with a look of disgust.

"You can only have one, Jean. You can't have both Scott and Marie…its either Marie or Scott. No more double life…no more two-timing…no more cheating. You either choose Scott or Marie, and you can only choose one! Who will you choose?" Logan finished sternly, now facing Jean, who refused to look the man directly in the eye.

"Logan…"

"Choose, Jean. Marie deserves to know if you really love her…" Logan replied, as he took another puff from his cigar. Jean just sat there for a moment, her eyes glossy with tears, and cheeks soaked with the same salty tears. She bit her bottom lip, as she found herself staring at the small statue of Mary. And as Logan waited for Jean's answer, he was about to open his mouth to coax the girl into answering his question, when Jean beat him to the chase.

"I don't know…" She answered truthfully, her eyes swelling with tears as Logan watched her with a blank expression. "_Know_ soon, Jean…_know_ before it's to late and someone chooses for you!" Logan answered wisely, before getting up from his seated position to exit the chapel, leaving Jean to sit and pray, and cry occasionally.


	13. The Walls Spoke…the Shadow Heard

_**The Walls Spoke…the Shadow Heard**_

It had been four miserable weeks since Jean and Logan spoke in the chapel. Four weeks passed, and still, Jean hadn't made up her mind. Who would she choose…Scott or Marie? Or maybe neither was the best option. And as she paced the area of her room, her arms folded across her chest and teary eyes distorting her sight, she silently tried to decide her best course of action. She knew in her heart the answer to her problems, but her head begged to differ, which explained her non-stop headaches and migraines since she last spoke to Logan.

_Marie…she's the first woman I ever loved-she's the one that awakened the suppressed side of me that I was too afraid to become. She's never purposely hurt me before…while Scott…has his temper_…Jean thought, shaking slightly as her emotions began to grow more erratic by the second. _Marie's always been there for me, so matter the danger or the discomfort of the situation. While Scott can't even stand the sight of blood…and I can't remember the last time he held me when I cried_…she continued, her right hand moving to her lips as her eyes found themselves trapped on the picture on her nightstand of her and Scott.

And as Jean studied the picture at a distance, her hands played with the silver ring on her middle finger on her right hand, the ring that Marie had given her a month after they started seeing each other. And as Jean's fingers played with the silver ring, Jean watched her fingers and remembered the day that Marie gave it to her, one night when they escaped to the yard to speak in private.

_Scott was always too cheap to by me anything as expensive as jewelry. God! Marie had to work double shifts in order to get enough money for this ring…why is it so hard to choose her over Scott? She obviously cares more for me than Scott does_… Jean questioned herself, frowning deeply as she continued to play with the ring. _Maybe it's because I'm afraid of what will happen if it's revealed that I have been sleeping with an under aged girl-or the fact that I've been sleeping with a 'girl'_… Jean continued, obviously disappointed with herself at how cowardly she was being. And as she slipped the silver ring off her middle finger, she held it in the palm of her hand, admiring it lovingly, before jumping at the unexpected sound of a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me…Marie," Marie responded quietly and unsurely. Ever since Jean's constant mood swings, Marie had found it increasingly difficult to know if Jean would snap at her for no reason, or jump into her arms for a quick kiss.

"Marie…come in," Jean answered in a whisper, turning around so she could face Marie.

"We have to talk…" Marie began determination evident on her young features, and eyes red with tears and lack of sleep.

_Oh, oh_… Jean thought, fearing the worst as she nodded her head in agreement to Marie's statement. "What is it?"

"It's about us…" Marie began, stopping to study the alarmed look on Jean's face.

"I've been thinking some things through…for the past four weeks, I should say."

"Marie, I don't really want to talk about this right now…"

"Sit down,"

"What?"

"I said, sit down!" Marie commanded, much to Jean's surprise, before taking her seat on the edge of her bed, and watching Marie with a look of dread. "This is really hard for me to say…so I'd really appreciate it if you would just sit down and listen. You can respond when I'm finished," Marie said calmly, despite her hands shaking and lip quivering uncontrollably.

_Oh God…she's going to break up with me!_ Jean thought to herself, her eyes watering as she silently waited for Marie to say what she needed to say.

After a moment of silence, Marie took an uneasy breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, before clearing her voice. "Jean. I don't think you understand what you're putting me through…the hours of crying and sleepless nights. The nightmares I have of you being with Scott and me being alone."

"Marie…"

"I haven't eaten in so long, Jean. I can't eat. Whenever I try, I either throw it up…or I can't even swallow. Food doesn't taste good to me, nothing tastes good…" Marie struggled to continue, her breath stuck in her throat, and eyes threatening to spill sorrowful tears down her flushed cheeks and onto the floor. "I can't do this anymore-"

"Please don't say that, we are so close, Marie! Only two more weeks until you turn eighteen and I'll leave Scott! I'll leave him for you…I swear!"

"I don't think I can wait that long…" Marie replied in a tremble, her head shaking from side to side as her knees threatened to collapse.

Jean's eyes erupted into tears as she forced herself off the bed to move towards a self destructing Marie. "Don't leave me, Marie…not when we are this close! All that we've gone through during all of those months in secret! Please, the pain we went through, please don't make it all for nothing!" Jean begged her hands carefully placed on Marie's clothed shoulders.

Marie tried to keep herself from embracing Jean, not when she was trying so hard to let Jean go. "What's the point, Jean? You can't even decide if you love me more than Scott…who knows if you're actually going to choose me over him when I actually do turn eighteen!" Marie spat, anger and hurt contaminating her angel like features.

Jean shook her head violently from side to side, tears falling from her eyes as she struggled to find her voice.

"Marie…that's where you're wrong…I have chosen…" Jean began, stopping so she could place a clumsy kiss on Marie's lips, before continuing. "I choose you!" she finished with a smile, her hand briefly stroking Marie's soft skin and stopping before Marie's powers would activate.

"You chose me?" Marie asked disbelievingly, not sure if Jean had said what she hoped she had.

Jean smiled happily while tears fell down her face, her head nodding in response before muttering a "yes" to add to her affirmation. Marie's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly as she stared into Jean's eyes in shock as Jean watched her girl lovingly. "Say something…"

"What?" Marie whispered back, her shock still evident on her features.

"Well, for starters, you can say 'I love you'…" Jean answered with a smile, waiting for Marie to break out of her shock and respond.

"Ok." Marie's eyes blinked quickly as she asked, "Did you really choose me over Scott? Or did I imagine it?"

"You didn't hear wrong…I chose you," Jean reminded, chuckling slightly as she patiently waited to hear what else Marie had to say.

"Oh…wow, I really didn't think that I would walk away with you as my girlfriend…" Marie muttered lowly, while Jean watched Marie closely. "Well, in that case...I love you too," Marie answered with a smile before finding herself trapped in a deep kiss with her one true love, Jean Grey.

After the short kiss ended, Jean broke away just before Marie's powers activated, and as she stepped back, she held onto Marie's hand and practically refused to let go.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am…" Marie began, her eyes shinning happily as she looked deeply into Jean's shinning eyes.

"I know…I really missed you. I missed being your girlfriend…I missed being the Jean Grey that I am—the Jean Grey you love and who loves you…thank God we sorted this out!" Jean stated with a smile as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, letting Marie see her full face.

"So, we're good?"

"You bet we are!" Jean answered with a wide smile.

Marie smiled back with a look of relief, before remembering a very important detail that she knew had to be addressed. "Jean…"

"Yeah..?"

"What about Scott?" Marie reminded, her tone changing into a darker and distasteful tone.

"Don't be upset with me Marie…but-"

"I know! You have to keep the lie alive. I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No—well, yes…but no…I understand. And I know that you love me more than him now, so I know I won't lose you to him."

"I've learned the error of my ways, Marie."

"And I know there's only two more weeks until my birthday…so I don't mind you pretending to love him for two more weeks. After all, there's only two more weeks, so I don't mind you doing what you have to do in order to make sure our secret stays one," Marie finished, obviously still feeling jealousy towards Scott, but knowing that Jean did actually love her made it easier for her to accept.

Jean nodded her head, her hand still firmly placed in Marie's hand as she silently thanked God for giving her a second chance with Marie.

"Ok, that makes it a bit easier to be with Scott knowing that we're ok. I promise to dump Scott in a very dramatic way if it will make you happy…"

"Oh yes! Seeing Scott cry would make me the happiest girl in the world—especially if I get the girl of my dreams in the process…" Marie answered with a grin.

Jean playfully poked Marie in the ribs.

"Baby, you already have the girl of your dreams…and I'm not going away," Jean answered before moving in to kiss Marie again.

And as the two lovers enjoyed a joyful moment for once in a very long time, a vengeful heart laid hidden among the shadows. Standing in the darkness of the hallway, the angered and jealous heart stood by the door to Jean and Scott's room, and heard every single word that the two forbidden lovers that stood inside said. And as the hidden face formed a wicked and vengeful sneer, a silent vow was formed. A vow for revenge, for the sake of the woman the shadow loved more than life, and revenge for the fate the other heart that stood in the abandoned and forgotten hearts way…

"No one loves you more than me…you will be mine forever, my love, she doesn't deserve you—I'm what you need! One way or another…you will be mine!" the voice whispered in promise, as the jealous heart vanished when it heard the quickly approaching sound of heels against the wood surface of the hall floors.


	14. It Ends Tonight

_**It Ends Tonight **_

"You look happy," Kitty commented as she quickly took a seat next to the grinning Rogue.

"Yep!" Marie replied happily, her lips parting in a happy smile as she briefly acknowledges Kitty's presence.

Kitty was wearing a long, purple, skintight top, and dark blue jeans. Her hair was down and neatly parted to the side, although her longish bangs, as always, hid half of the girl's sensitive and gentle features.

"You and Jean made up, I presume," Kitty stated more than asked, her eyes glooming slightly at the unfavorable truth of Marie's love for Jean Grey. Marie looked up at Kitty, her smile causing the butterflies in Kitty's stomach to react.

"Yes—but how did you know? I haven't told a soul yet?" Marie asked curiously, watching as Kitty stared back at her with an unreadable expression.

"How could I not know…it's as clear as rain," Kitty finally muttered, adding much confusion to Marie, who tried desperately to interpret Kitty's hollowed eyes. Marie was about to add a question to her current confusion, when Logan entered the room.

"Hey, kids!" Logan greeted as he made his way towards the fridge to get himself a drink.

"Hey, fogy," Marie replied back, earning her a smile from Kitty and a disapproving grunt from Logan.

"Well, I see that you've got your humor back…" Logan began, turning to face Marie and Kitty, "you and Jean made up, I presume," Logan finished with a hopeful smile, which widened when the happy expression on Marie's face clarified his assumption. "Great! I knew she would come around!" Logan responded happily, beaming as he made his way to stand by Marie and a gloomy Kitty. "Just great, Marie, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Logan!" Marie replied happily, smiling as Logan took a seat next to her, as Kitty kept her gloomy eyes on Marie.

"So, come on, don't be shy! Give us details—what did you say? What did she say?" Logan asked curiously, wanting to know every last detail about Jean and Marie's reconciliation.

Marie could only laugh at first, as she moved towards the pizza box in the middle of the counter. She picked up a slice and took a bite, before deciding to answer Logan's question.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course!"

"Every little detail?"

"Hurry up and tell me before I beat it out of ya!" Logan responded in his typical playful manner.

"Ok, ok!" Marie laughed, as Kitty looked as if she were about to be sick.

Marie was about to open her mouth and give Kitty and Logan the details on her conversation with Jean, when out of nowhere Kitty jumped off her stool and moved towards the door leading out to the hallway.

"Be back in a minute. I uh, I…forgot to do something very important! Be back soon—bye!" Kitty explained quickly, not giving Marie or Logan the chance to question why she would leave before Marie's epic recount.

"Forget about her—get started on the details! I am expecting a very vivid recount of your makeup sex with Jean—"

"In your dreams!" Marie replied quickly, laughing at the funny expression on Logan's face.

_**Meanwhile...**_

While Marie was sitting in the kitchen with Logan, enjoying the moment of clarity and relief after speaking to Jean, Jean was still in her room, smiling to herself as she sat at her computer reading a few emails. Her attention was only diverted when she heard an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"Hello, Jean…" the voice called out. The voice was emotionless, low, and gave a sour hint of jealousy that instantly made Jean cringe. "You've been hiding something from me for far too long…" the voice continued, turning the air in the room into a toxic aroma.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Scott," Jean replied evasively. Despite how distorted and raw Scott's voice became—she knew it was him.

He stepped into the room, his heavy footsteps moving closer and closer towards Jean.

"So, planning on making a fool out of me, huh?" Scott began, stopping just short of where Jean sat.

"Scott, just because you had a bad day it doesn't mean that you have the right to take it out on me—"

"Quit the bullshit, Jean, I know about you and Rogue—and needless to say…I can't wait to let the shit hit the fan—" Scott began with a sneer, his face inches away from Jean's.

"I don't know what you are talking about—"

"You can deny it all you want, Jean—I saw you and Rogue talking earlier, and man did I ever feel like a fool!" Scott exclaimed dramatically, watching the look of dread on Jean's face. "And from what I overheard, that's exactly what you and your little preschool fuck plan to do! Well, I got news for you, Jean, and it ain't pretty…" Scott continued, pausing to catch his breath and to calm his rage long enough to let Jean hear all that he had to say. "…I'm going to turn the tables on you," he announced, shaking his head in agreement with himself before continuing. "I'm going to tell the Professor, the cops, everyone—"

"No, Scott! Don't!" Jean pleaded, forcing herself onto Scott—tears streaming down her face as terror flushed out all the color in the doctor's face.

She clasped onto Scott's clothes, crying as she clawed at him, all sense of composure thrown out the window as the possibility of the consequences of her relationship with Marie came into full focus.

"Don't?" Scott began, his head titled slightly to the right as he pretended to not know what Jean was talking about—taunting her cruelly, and enjoying it greedily. "Don't what, Jean?" Scott continued with an evil grin, enjoying the advantage he had over Jean—wanting nothing more than to prolong the moment for his own twisted pleasure.

"Don't…tell anyone—please!" Jean begged, choking on each word as she looked up at Scott from her kneeling position on the floor. Scott just shook his head, his grin lopsided as he stared back down at Jean with a careless and demeaning expression.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" Scott asked his mind racing with the possibilities of what he could get Jean to do for him in return for his silence.

Jean struggled to focus on Scott's face as the tears in her eyes blurred her sight. She struggle to swallow as she fought for the strength to utter the words that she knew Scott wanted to hear from her. She knew what Scott wanted from her, and knew the consequences of doing what Scott would command her to do would mean breaking her heart as well Marie's. But she was trapped; she had no other option. She struggled to open her mouth and utter her reply. She didn't want to say it—it must have been her heart that made her choke on her attempt to offer Scott what she knew he wanted. She forced herself to say it anyways—no matter how barely audible it was—it didn't mater, she knew he would hear her.

"I'll…do anything…you…want…" Jean managed to say, her voice crackling and buckling at the attempt to say it—but it didn't matter. Scott heard her.

There was a long pause, and at first, Jean thought that Scott hadn't heard her. She was about to repeat what she had just said when Scott's voice finally broke the silence.

"Anything..?" Scott questioned, his gaze firmly planted on Jean's teary eyes, desperately waiting for Jean to reply.

"Yes," Jean whispered regrettably, thoughts of Marie lingering in her mind as she tried her hardest to stop her tears. "Anything…" Jean finished, her gaze dropping to the floor as Scott released his hold on her face.

She stared at the floor for a moment, not even blinking, when she heard the stomach-turning sound of a zipper being unzipped. She only stared at the floor, numb and cold, as she waited for Scott's instructions.

**_Meanwhile..._**

After fifteen minutes, when Kitty figured that Marie's epic retelling of her rekindled relationship with Jean was over, the mutant strolled back into the room and sat back on her stool. Acting like nothing was wrong, she avoided Logan's questioning eyes as she reached inside the pizza box for a slice, meeting Logan's gaze for a moment before looking the other way. Logan sighed heavily, suspicious of Kitty's odd behavior, but knew better than to question the girl in front of the person who seemed to be the source of Kitty's unusual behavior.

"Thinking about her?" Logan asked with a smile, attempting to clear the silence.

"Yeah," Marie replied with a smile of her own, her eyes watching her fingers make invisible patterns on the counter top. "I'm just so relieved that everything's so clear now. Everything will be as it should be," Marie continued with her thought, her smile making Kitty's heart beat faster as the young mutant studied every move Marie made.

Logan shook his head approvingly as he eyed the contents of his beer. "I'm glad that you and Jean have your relationship back on track," he began as he moved towards the fridge. "So, I think that it's only right that we celebrate—the right way!" Logan continued brightly after opening the fridge to retrieve a beer. He turned around and placed the beer in front of Marie, smiling proudly before returning to the fridge in search of another beer to replace his empty one.

Seeing that the bottle was a twist cap, Marie twisted off the cap and was about to take a swig from her bottle when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Kitty staring back at her with anticipation.

"Here, Kitty, take this one," Marie instructed with a friendly smile, giving the beer to Kitty, who took it thankfully.

"I didn't know you liked beer," Kitty responded with a flirty tone, before putting the bottle to her lips to take the first swig.

"I don't," Marie replied in a whisper, mindful to not upset Logan for his attempt at doing something thoughtful for her. "I don't even like getting drunk!" Marie continued with a smirk. "But I don't mind it once in a while—especially when it's Logan who is supplying," she finished with a giggle, joined eagerly by Kitty, who enjoyed the moment with Marie.

"Where the hell is that other beer? I know I brought down four! Where the hell are the other two?!" Logan exclaimed with confusion, scratching his head as the girls watched him.

"Well, you did put them in a fridge that is most commonly used by other students…so…I'm guessing that the other two were taken by one of the other students—or something…" Kitty offered with a shrug, watching as Logan turned away from the fridge to face the girls.

"Yeah, that would make sense—since I did in fact leave the beers in here to cool down a couple of hours ago—"

"Then one of the other students definitely saw it and took it, sorry, Logan," Kitty interrupted, smiling humorously at Logan's expression.

"The Professor is going to kill me!" Logan exclaimed, pausing as if to reflect on the truth behind his own words. "Oh well!" he concluded shortly after, as he marched back out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Marie called out.

"What does it look like, to get more beer?!" Logan replied as he quickly walked back in the direction of his room.

Unable to contain themselves, the girls exploded into giggles as they sat alone in one of the many kitchens in the mansion.

"He's such a character!" Kitty commented before taking another sip from her beer.

"That's Logan for ya!" Marie replied with a knowing smile, as she silently hoped that the Professor, if he ever found out, would take it easy on her friend, and not do as he always threatened to do if he ever caught Logan drinking or making alcohol accessible to other students. "I hope the Professor won't turn Logan's mind into the mind of a six year old girl…" Marie said out loud, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at the idea of what Logan would be like if that were to ever happen.

"Don't worry, Rogue. I'm almost positive that Logan would look soooo cute with pink ribbons in his hair," Kitty said with a wide smile as she watched Marie burst out into laughter.

"OH MY GOD HE WOULD LOOK SOOO CUTE!" Marie practically screamed as her laughter echoed throughout the room, followed by Kitty's cute laughter to add to the hilarity of the moment.

"What's going on in here? What's so funny?" Logan asked as he entered the room with a case of beer in his hands.

At the sight of Logan, the two girls laughed even harder as they couldn't help but imagine exactly what Logan would look like with pink ribbons in his oddly sculpted hair. And as Logan watched the two girls continue to laugh hysterically, he shook his head from side to side disapprovingly before placing the case in the fridge. Before closing the fridge door, he grabbed the two beers he was originally looking for and gave one to the now giggling Marie, and keeping the other for himself. He drank from his beer cautiously, eyeing the girls as they struggled to calm themselves. Thankfully, after a few minutes of trying, the girls eventually calmed themselves.

"Something tells me that I don't want to know what you two girlies where laughing about…so I'm just going to continue on with my evening plans…which includes getting drunk and watching UFC—who's with me?" Logan asked as he moved off his stool to move towards the couch on the opposite side of the room.

And after a few moments, the girls followed Logan to the couch and sat and watched some UFC with him.

A few beers later, Marie was fairly drunk, and found herself unable to remove Jean from her mind. She let her eyes roam over to a sleeping Kitty before looking over at Logan, who seemed entranced in the current fight. Seeing that both Kitty and Logan were far too busy to be paying attention to her, she got up from her seated position and quickly, though awkwardly, left the room.

_I know that Jean doesn't like it when I visit her out of the blue…but I'm sure that I can make her understand that all I want tonight is a goodnight kiss and a chance to say 'I love you" to her again. She loves it when I say that—and God has it ever been so long since the last time I said that to her_, Marie thought to herself, still possessing the ability to formulate thoughts under her current state. She smiled to herself as she thought about how beautiful Jean was, her long red hair, her alluring eyes, her soft skin, and who could forget her perky breasts!

"Mmmmm—oh, wait, I said that out loud," Marie mumbled out loud—apparently losing the ability to keep thoughts to herself!

After walking up a few staircases and down a few halls, Marie eventually found herself a few doors down from Jean's room. And as she awkwardly made her way towards Jean's room, she couldn't help but overhear sounds that were all too familiar to Marie. _What's that sound? It sounds like-like…uh, what do you call it? Bed springs? Wait…yeah, that's the sound. Where's that coming from?_ Marie asked herself, stopping a few feet short from Jean's room as her drunken mind tried to figure out where the sound was coming from._I'm hearing something else…is that—is that—is that moaning, heavy breathing? _Marie asked herself again, too drunk to realize the obvious. "Storm must have her boyfriend over…gross," she mumbled to herself before stumbling towards Jean's door. "Why is Jean's door open?" Marie asked out loud to no one else in particular as she moved towards the door.

As Marie moved closer to Jean's room, she noticed that the sexual sounds were growing louder and louder, and before Marie could prepare herself for what would happen next, she opened the door and walked inside, to find something that made her blood turn cold. "Jean!" Marie called out in surprise, her eyes wide as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing before her.

She stumbled back as the sight of Jean in bed with Scott served as a powerful force that pushed against her. She fell back and landed with a thump, her drunken gaze fixed on the form of Jean Grey on top of Scott Summer, moving up and down, causing the bed springs in the bed to squeak.

It took Jean a moment to realize that Marie was there, and as she turned her head towards the door, her heart cracked at the sight of a broken Marie looking back at her with a lost and haunted look.

"Marie?" Jean began, her sweaty face staring back at Marie with regret. Jean stopped what she was doing immediately, and with a look of regret and sadness, she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" before Scott's voice entered the horrific picture.

"Why did you stop? I'll tell you when you can stop—what are you looking at? You're supposed to be looking at—" Scott began, stopping when he followed Jean's gaze to the hollowed form of Marie, who was slumped up against Jean's bedroom wall, staring at Jean with a look that would haunt Jean for the rest of her days. "Oh, Rogue, how nice to see you. You can leave now," Scott responded coldly, before placing rough kisses along Jean's bare chest. "Now, where were we?" Scott said roughly, choosing to ignore the broken hearted Marie.

"I'm so sorry, Marie. It was the only way…" Jean replied, her heart slowly breaking in two when she saw the tears form on Marie's face.

"How could you?" Marie asked in a whisper, her body numb from both the effects of the alcohol and Jean's betrayal.

Jean opened her mouth and tried to say something that would relieve her lover's pain, but before Jean could even attempt to say anything, Marie forced herself up off of the floor and quickly ran out of the room.

"Marie, wait!" Jean called out, forcing herself away from Scott with such force that she fell off the bed and onto the floor.

She quickly grabbed for her pants and swiftly pulled them on before grabbing for her shirt and racing out of the room to chase after Marie. If it wasn't for the fact that Marie was too drunk to move very fast, Jean would never have caught her. And as Jean managed to grab a hold of Marie before Marie could get as far as the end of the corridor, she turned Marie around to face her, and forced the girl against her. She held Marie as tightly as she could, whispering apologies that fell on deaf ears as the two cried hysterically against each other. Jean stroked Marie's hair as she attempted to explain everything, but it was useless, Marie was too wrapped up in her own pain to hear anything that Jean was telling her. It took all the strength Marie had just to allow Jean to touch her without thinking of how she saw Jean on top of Scott just moments earlier.

"I'm so sorry, Marie, I had no other choice—I—I didn't know what else to do! He found out about us and he—"

"Jean," Scott called out calmly as he stepped out of the room with only a towel to cover himself. "Marie, care to step away from my girlfriend," he stated, his ruby lenses taunting Marie.

"She's not your girlfriend!" Marie yelled back, anger rising within her as Jean attempted to calm the teen.

"Well, she certainly isn't 'your' girlfriend," Scott replied cruelly.

"She's not your girlfriend!" Marie repeated in her drunken anger, her hands balled up into little fists.

"Well, after tonight, I think it is pretty clear who Jean 'really' loves—and no, Rogue, that person isn't you," Scott began, smiling like a fool as he watched Marie push the crying Jean Grey away before marching in a drunken stride towards Scott. "Besides, Jean needs a real man, and not a little weak and pathetic pizza-faced adolescent like—" Scott continued viciously, before being interrupted by the small but enraged fist that collided with his lower jaw, which ultimately forced him off his unanticipated feet, to land hard against the hard, cold floor.

"MARIE!" Jean exclaimed, her hands rising to her mouth in shock, her shirt barely on and pants partly done up. She raced over to Marie, who seemed to have lost her balance from the impact of her fist connecting to Scott's jaw, and tried to keep herself from falling over.

"Stay…back…" Marie ordered as she pushed Jean away when the doctor tried to grab a hold of her.

"Marie, please, you have to understand!" Jean cried, not caring about the fact that Storm had now emerged from her room to see what all the commotion was about.

"No!" Marie slurred, pushing Jean away as she tried to get away from it all. But before she could get more than a few steps away from the doctor, nausea took hold of her, and before she knew it, Marie had her hand propped up against the wall for support as the sickness exited her mouth and landed on the floor next to the unconscious Scott.

"Oh shit!" Storm exclaimed in response to seeing Marie begin to vomit all over the floor, with Jean trying to get close to Marie without being pushed away by the drunken teen. "I'll go get something to clean this up—don't move!" Storm continued, oblivious to the drama that had unfolded moments beforehand—something that Jean could actually take the time to appreciate as she struggled to come up with her next course of action.

"Marie, please, let me help you—"

"Get away from me—" Marie responded harshly as she pushed Jean away once again, before bending forward to release more alcohol mixed with pizza from her stomach.

Jean tried to contain her tears, but the more that she realized just how much she had fucked up—again—the more that she realized that because of what she had done, she had destroyed whatever chance she had left with Marie. Their relationship was as good as dead—and that did not sit well with Jean.

"Marie, I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry!" Jean managed to say through her tears. She grabbed onto Marie, forcing her around to look at her before continuing on with her apology, "I fucked up. I know. But I did this for us!" Jean replied, her hands moving from Marie's shoulders to the girl's face, holding her face in a position so that the girl was looking directly in her eyes. "For us..!" Jean repeated, smiling as she hoped that this would get through to the girl.

"No…" Marie replied quickly, her eyes hollow and emotionless as she violently shook her head from side to side. "No…us…" Marie finished, forcing Jean's hands away from her face just in time before her dreaded powers would naturally kick in.

"No!" Jean quickly denied as she grabbed for Marie's protected shoulders, shaking the girl violently at first, denying what her drunken lover had just said to her. "I won't accept that. Not now, not ever. I just won't!" Jean gave the girl one last violent shake before Marie pushed Jean away from her as hard as she could, forcing Jean to collide with the wall behind her. "Marie, please…tell me what to say that will make you stay…" Jean whispered her voice leaving her as her fear of losing Marie came closer and closer to reality.

It seemed to have taken a few extra moments for Marie to understand what Jean had just said to her, her grief mixed with the alcohol causing a devastating affect on the girl.

"There's nothing…you can do…" Marie began, her balance threatening to fail her at any moment. "Face it…Jean…you will…never admit that you…love me—"

"But I do!" Jean interjected as she fought to control the affects of Marie's words on her confused and misleading heart.

Marie just shook her head and stared knowingly at Jean. "No…no more… no more head games with you. If this is what…what…love is…" Marie continued, pausing at the threat of vomiting once again, "…then I want…no part of it…or you," Marie finished, before releasing another impressive batch of alcohol and pizza-scented vomit onto the floor.

Jean was heartbroken, she didn't know what to say, all she could do was watch Marie struggle to empty her stomach of the alcohol. When she thought that she had found the right words that would force Marie to change her mind and to give her—yet again—another shot, Marie suddenly regained some composure and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the hallway and away from the distressed Jean Grey, who called out to her ex-lover uselessly.

"MAAAAAARIIIE..!" Jean cried out hysterically as she collapsed onto the floor, her hands covering her face as she continued to hate herself for all that she knew she was responsible for. She was lost, alone, and without the one person that cared for her more than anything else in the world. Jean blew it, and she knew it—but a part of her still wanted to shift the blame on Marie for not being as understanding as Jean needed her to be. The selfish side of Jean Grey told her that Marie was responsible for the relationship failing—it was 'her' that abandoned Jean and left her feeling cold and numb. It was Jean's only way to deal with the biggest mistake of her life, which she would have to live with for the rest of her days without her one and only, her soul mate, Marie…


	15. rogue

_**rogue **_

When Rogue woke up the next morning, she was alone in her bed. Someone had helped her change into new clothes and had apparently disposed of the puke stained garments in the laundry pile. All that was left to do was shower since she was pretty sure that she could still smell the odor of vomit and that it was probably coming from her.

"Ewww…" Rogue commented when she felt the thick crusty remnants of puke that had dried her hair into gross clumps. _I hate when this happens…_ She thought to herself before trying to find the balance within herself to work against the hangover that is threatening to make 'standing' a physical impossibility—she assumed that she is still just a little bit drunk and will probably be that way until sometime that afternoon.

And as Rogue slowly gets out of bed, grabbing her shower things, she slowly makes her way towards the shower and casually gets in. She lets the warm water drape over her in a soothing pattern and Rogue thinks of the water as being the only thing that can wash away the pain and the hurt that currently inhabits her existence when she thinks about Jean. She has surprised herself. She had always expected that if something would ever happen to cause her relationship with Jean to fall apart that she would be a huge emotional wreck, that she would be a sobbing pile of slush that would take weeks—perhaps even months to fix. She had surprised herself because she had yet to shed a single tear the night her heart was brutally massacred by Jean. Not a single tear, no, but that's not to say that Rogue didn't wake up that morning feeling as though she was no longer the same girl that she was the night before. No, something about Marie had changed, she felt as if she wasn't even Marie anymore. That she wasn't the innocent and naïve southern belle that everyone came to know her as. No, she woke up that morning and felt as if the Marie that the world knew, that her friends knew, that even Jean knew, was gone. Or at least slowly slipping away…

She wondered if this is what shock feels like. If this was some sort of coping mechanism and that in a couple hours, days, months, whatever that it would finally hit her—that the women she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with is now fucking the man she swore she didn't have feelings for. Fucking her cover story. No, she didn't cry—at least not yet—but she felt as if a part of her died the moment she saw Jean bouncing on top of Scott, the look of pleasure on her face was a mental picture that would not leave Rogue's mind. She felt dead inside. She felt as if with each passing moment that she was becoming more and more like the Rogue she called herself—that it wasn't just a superhero nickname anymore. She felt that the nickname she passed off as was actually what she was becoming—losing everything the night before had set her on a path of becoming rogue. Maybe she was rogue—maybe she is no longer Marie. Maybe she is Rogue—and it only took her heart being ripped out of her chest and dissected in front of her in order for to realize that.

_I need a change…_ Rogue thought to herself as she turned off the water and walked out of the shower. _Maybe its time for the Rogue to actually be rogue…_her thoughts continued as she dried herself off, put on clean clothes and left the bathroom.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Where is she?" Logan asked with concern.

"She's back in her old quarters—the one she had before she and Scott moved in together. She uses it for a quite secluded place for when she meditates. She's locked herself in that room and refuses to come out…" Storm answered in a low voice. Her eye staring at no particular place on the floor as she tried to understand the events that had occurred the night before.

Logan sighed heavily, his heart heavy out of sympathy for both Marie and Jean. He silently tried to piece the mixed up puzzle pieces just like Storm was. But he was more interested in finding out why Jean would do the unthinkable…and what exactly happened that would make her do something that she knew would spell out the end of her relationship with Marie.

_How could this happen?_ He thought to himself _I don't believe that Jean would do this on her own free will…not after that conversation we had in the chapel… what the hell happened?_ Logan continued the thought, his eyes moving from side to side as he let his mind go through all the memories concerning the two women and their secret relationship. Something had to make sense…but at the moment everything was seriously screwed up.

"I'm worried about her Logan…" Storm spoke up after being silent for a few moments. "I've been checking up on her, trying each time to get her to open the door and let me in…but she refuses to see anyone. Each time I've gone to visit her I hear her crying…saying Marie's name over and over again…" Storm finished with a shake of her head as she placed a shaky hand through her short white hair.

"I should go talk to her" Logan concluded, assured that he would be the only likely person to be able to talk Jean, especially since he knew the full situation between Marie and Jean while the others did not. But that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to go see Jean—a part of him wanted to give her a piece of his mind for hurting Marie and screwing their relationship up.

"You can try…but I doubt she'll do anything more than yell for you to leave her alone…" Storm said solemnly, her brows burrowed in thought as she tried to find the right way to ask a question that was bothering her. "Logan, can I ask you a question and know that you will be honest with me?

Logan gave the weather witch a quick look before answering with a gruff, "yeah".

Storm bit her lip lightly in thought before finding the words she needed in order to ask Logan a question that, to her, sounded insane.

"What's going on between Jean and Marie?" The weather witch finally asked. She had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be, it was just that she—for some reason—needed to be sure that she wasn't crazy, or that she wasn't wrong to assume that Jean and Marie's relationship was something far more than just teacher and student.

"Uh…" Logan began, unsure of what to say or do.

He thought for a moment and then came to the conclusion that based on what Storm had told him about the incident that it was safe to say that she already knew the truth about Marie and Jean. And that she was merely asking for clarification—so really, there was no use lying to Storm when she already knew the truth. So his only option was to answer the weather witch with honesty, and then hope that she would pick Jean and Marie's side and not report to Xavier about what happened, since it would obviously lead to Jean's arrest.

"Well…I think its pretty obvious from what you told me about the incident last night that you already speculate that theirs something going on between Marie and Jean. So I'm assuming that you just want me to clarify what you already know—and I hope you know what an awkward situation you're putting me in…and the only reason why I am admitting the truth to you now is that I am hoping that by doing so you'll do the right thing by helping two members of the X-men by not going to Charles."

"So I was right then? There's something intimate going on between Marie and Jean?" Storm asked, her arms crossed and eyes deeply focused on Logan.

After a short pause and a deep sigh, Logan continued to answer the weather witches question, " Yes, Jean and Marie are in a romantic relationship. They are…were…may still be… in love with each other—"

"How long have you know?" Storm interrupted curtly, her posture adjusting to the shock of what Logan had just revealed.

"Not long. The only reason I even knew about it was because I caught them in the act—"

"And how long ago was that?" Storm interrupted again, as her need for more information on the topic increasing in importance by the second.

"Does it even matter? All that really matters is that two of our team members still….are…were in love with each other and although the relationship may not have worked out there's no need to make a big deal out of this—"

"What do you mean, 'there's no need to make a big deal out of this'? You have just brought to light of the fact that my best friend has been having an affair with an underage girl—"

"ok, first of all…stop interrupting me—its supper annoying! Secondly, I am trying to tell—maybe even beg—you to not take this issue to Charles. Jean and Marie are not only our friends, but they are also fellow members of the X–men who have risked their lives, as we have too, to save the world. On at least 2 occasions I have witnessed Jean and Marie save your life—that has to account for something!—

"Yeah but—"

"What did I just say about interruptions?" Logan interrupted with annoyance

"Sorry, please continue…"

"Thanks, well, anyways… I am not excusing the fact that Jean continued a romantic relationship with Marie who is underage—if anything I really would have preferred that they had waited until Marie was 18 and legal. But they didn't. Though at the same time I don't see their relationship as being anything other than two people who are deeply in love with each other and could not fight the urge to act on their love. These are two people from our team who need our support—and if Jean is to be punished then I think its fair to say that losing Marie is her punishment. The fact that she lost Marie should be her punishment since she obviously knows what she has lost and will probably never get back." Logan explained, pausing momentarily as to study Storms expression and to gage whether or not the weather witch agreed with him or not.

"Considering how badly Jean is taking the break up now…I would agree that she is going through some form of punishment for her actions. But I still feel that we need to talk to the professor about what's happened—"

"If you truly think that then think about this before you put Jean through more hell. Marie cannot ever touch another person without harming them. We all know that Marie—especially when she first got here—was completely withdrawn, depressed, scared, and angry about how her life will be a life lonely of touch and warmth. Marie and Jean found a way to be with each other so that Marie could have the thing that she could never have with another person. Jean gave Marie that ability to be happy and to have physical contact that every person needs. And I'm not saying that they'll get back together or not…but what I'm saying is that in the months where Marie started to be happy and the Marie that we know—was probably the timeline of when Jean and Marie's relationship occurred. So what I mean to say is…" Logan explain, taking a brief break to contain his thoughts before continuing, "we all noticed the change in her…and we all want her to be happy—and that happiness comes from her relationship with Jean….so if you tell Charles about their relationship and Jean goes to jail for statutory rape, then you risk ruining any chance of Jean and Marie sorting out their differences and continuing on with their relationship. And as a consequence of that, Marie will go back to being that withdrawn shell of a mutant that we knew when she first arrived at the mansion." Logan finished finally, as he stood back and hoped that all that he said would be enough to convince Storm to not spill the beans to Xavier about Jean and Marie.

"You know Logan…" Storm began, taking a moment to gather her thoughts into a manner in which Logan could understand—her mind was in a turbine of conflict.

She felt the impulse to follow the letter of the law and report Jean—but at the same time she knew that Logan had a few good points and felt conflicted on what to do. So she decided that the best thing for her to do was to speak from her heart and instincts.

"You have to understand the kind of conflict I'm in right now… this isn't very cut dry for me. I feel that I should tell the authorities about Jean but I know you are right about Marie and that if there is any chance that the two could get back together it would be great for Marie. Jean could really be the only person on the planet who can be with Marie based on Marie's powers. And since my mind is in such utter conflict right now and I don't know how to explain the thoughts and feelings that I have…I'm just going to say that I wont go to Charles or the authorities about Jean."

Logan sighed a huge breath of relief when he heard this, but just as soon as he took that breath, he soon felt nausea taking its place when heard Storms next words.

"Unfortunately, Logan…Though I am on board with helping Marie and Jean. I think you may have forgotten that Scott also knows about Jean and Marie's relationship. How the hell are you going to convince him to keep his trap shut?" Storm questioned, watching Logan closely.

Logan shut his eyes in thought as he shook his head in disbelief at how much conflict is currently and will probably arise as a consequence of Jean and Marie's relationship. He also had to think about how he was going to convince Scott to keep quite—especially since Scott hated Logan to begin with. Logan couldn't help but wonder why HE has to be the one to solve everyone's problems.

_** Meanwhile…**_

It was third period when Kitty was walking by Professor Xavier's office in order to get to her locker. Her mind was filled with thoughts about homework, her next few classes, and also about Marie—who never seemed to be absent from Kitty's mind, especially now as she wondered how the other mutant was dealing after what happened the night before. Although the school was filled with gossip about what happened that night, very few people actually new the real details about what happened—and fortunately for Kitty, she was one of the few who heard it first. Actually, it was Kitty and Storm who helped bring Rogue back to her room and change her for bed. And although it was tempting for Kitty to sneak a peek at Rogue's body, she full heartedly did her best to care for her crush who was so drunk that she probably didn't even remember Kitty and Storm helping her in the first place.

_Poor drunk Marie…_ Kitty mused as she walked past the professor's office, but stopping instantly when she heard the professor talking to someone who sounded awfully familiar…

"…I don't want to be the bad guy here….but its obvious to me that one of you has to go." The professor said emotionlessly

"I know… and I think that person has to be me" The feminine voice replied.

"are you sure about this?" The professor questioned.

"Yes" The female voice responded bluntly. "But as part of my leaving, I ask that you accept my full terms. I leave, and you have no choice but to honor my wishes" The female added, her voice carrying a node of misery to it.

"I will honor your terms…though I don't know how I am going to explain your sudden absence. There will be lots of questions…"

"Just remind anyone who asks that everyone at the mansion is free to go at any time. Tell them that it was my choice to leave…for a change of scenery I suppose…" The female voice answered lowly.

Kitty just stood outside, she couldn't see inside the office without being spotted. She couldn't place the voice she was hearing, but she couldn't help but feel that she knew who the speaker was. She felt so drawn to this moment that she didn't dare leave until she learned the identity of the mysterious person who was talking to the professor in such a grave discussion.

"Where will you go?" The professor asked in a curious tone

"I don't know. I need to figure things out…"

"I see… you are very close to my heart I hope you know that… I cant let you stay—but I cant let you leave without giving you some sort of support to help you on your journey. I'll supply you some cash until you can earn some for yourself… and I'll give you a name of a contact that can help you where I cannot. I hope you get in contact with him and maintain your development of your powers…" The professor said as Kitty could hear him shuffling around in his desk for something to give the women.

"Thanks Charles. I appreciate your kindness right now…even when I don't deserve it…" the women said before shifting in her seat to apparently get up.

At hearing the women's sudden movement, Kitty was sure to move out of the way so to hide herself from the guilt of listening in on a private conversation. To be sure that she wasn't to be caught—Kitty fazed into the closest wall to her and waited.

As the door opened, the strange women walked out of the room, stopping only to say her finale goodbyes to the professor because turning to leave. As the strange women's footsteps echoed away from Kitty's position, Kitty took the opportunity to faze out of the wall to discover the identity of the mysterious women. And what she saw, made her jaw drop in shock.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Logan briskly made his way towards the garage, where Scott was scheduled to teach a mechanics class to a group of students. Logan pushed through the doors leading into the garage and made his bold appearance known. After ushering the kids away, he confronted Scott, who stood by his favorite car with a dirty towel in one and a black a bruise on his lower jaw.

He smirked disbelievingly at Logan before greeting him meekly, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Yeah? Well I'm glad that we are both on the same page so far" Logan responded as calmly as he could—he really hated Scott.

"What do you want? " Scott asked as he moved sit in the chair next to him, his ruby glasses starring at Logan as he waited for a response.

Logan took a deep breath, said his prayers for a miracle, and then swallowed his pride as he began his attempt at getting Scott to shut his mouth. He took a few steps towards the other mutant before responding to Scott's question, "We've got ourselves a problem"

"Yeah, I guess we do" Scott answered coldly"

"I'm not one for small talk. Especially if its small talk with, 'you'…so I'm just going to say what I need to say and you listen."

"Ok, fine by me, what did you want to say?" Scott replied smugly

"I need you to not tell the professor about the relationship between Jean and Rogue" Logan stated bluntly

"Why shouldn't I? Its not like Jean doesn't deserve it" Scott responded coldly

Logan clenched his fists in an anger he knew he had to control somehow. He tried to suppress it but the desire to punch Scott in the face was proving to be difficult. None the less he had to control himself. He had to leave this conversation knowing that Jean would be safe—no matter how angry he was at her at the moment. So he took a deep breathe and thought of just the right thing to say to Scott that would ensure Jean's safety.

"Maybe so, one eye. But my gut tells me that you know about Jean's affair with Marie—"

"so maybe I did—"

"So maybe my instincts also tell me that you may have said something to Jean—threaten her—and by that she ended up ruining her relationship with Marie. You found out about her secret and used that against her to keep her all for yourself, didn't you?" Logan insinuated although he didn't have any proof of what he was saying…Logan wouldn't put it past Scott to do something that pathetic.

Scott smirked and briefly looked away before a answering Logan's insinuation, "So what if I did. What's your point?"

"My point is that you're a slimy shit bag—"

"If this is your strategy to get me to keep my mouth shut…its not working, Logan" Scott responded dryly, his annoyance with Logan causing his hands to clench the dirty rag he was still holding on to.

"No? Well then think about this slim ball. If you went as far as to blackmail Jean into staying with you… then what are you going to do when she goes to jail and you can no longer have her? Uh? What will you do if I go to the professor afterwards and let him know that his precious Cyclops—future leader of the X-men—knew about the relationship between Jean and Marie and instead of reporting it immediately, he decided to use that opportunity to blackmail Jean into staying with him." Logan stated, stopping briefly to relish the expression on Scott's face.

Logan waited for the younger man to realize what sort of position he would be in if Logan carried out his threat. And when the realization finally began to sink in for Scott, Logan finished his statement with one more piece of information, "You know what Scott? From my angle it looks like this…if Jean goes down—you're going down with her"

Scott's eyebrows raised at that final statement. He realized instantly that the only way that he could maintain his boy-next-door appearance is if he kept his mouth shut about Jean and Marie. He realized that even if he wanted too—as a way to punish Jean—he'd ending up losing at his own game anyways. If he had known that Logan had prior knowledge of the illegal relationship between Jean and Marie too—and not had just assumed that Logan was just sticking up for his two friends when trouble first aroused—then he would have used that information against Logan. But unfortunately for Scott, that information was unknown to him, so as far as he knew—if he didn't want to lose big…he'd have to keep his mouth shut.

"So I guess I have no other choice but to do as you ask, Logan" Scott finally answered after a moment. He threw the dirty towel to the floor and then quickly walked to the door to leave. When his hand reached for the door knob, that's when Scott turned his head to look at Logan before saying, "I guess Jean stays out of prison". He then opened the door, walked through it, and left the satisfied Logan to enjoy the moment of triumph over his emissary, Scott Summers.

_I got to tell Jean and Marie the good news! I'm sure they'll be relieved to know that at least they wont have to suffer any consequences for their relationship_ Logan thought to himself with a smile.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Jean was laying face down on her bed. Tears from her eyes were staining the covers below her as she cried. Occasionally she would turn her head to look at the photograph on her desk which was a photo of her and Marie. Marie laying in Jean's arms as Jean smiled down at the girl. The picture was taken last summer when the school went on a school trip, which left Marie and Jean alone in the mansion for a the day. Jean stared at that photograph and cried even more as she whispered Marie's name. Her face puffy and red, her vision blurry with tears. Her mind playing back all the memories she had about her relationship with Marie. Some of them were good memories, but most of them were memories about all the reasons why Jean didn't deserve Marie—how she abused their relationship to the point where there seemed to be no turned back. Her thoughts of Marie and how she had fucked up the best thing in her life was only disrupted when Logan's gruff voiced called out to her from the other side of the door.

"Jean?" Logan called out, his ear pressed to the door to ear for any sign of Jean. "Can you open the door, please?"

"Leave me alone!" Jean cried out as she used her telepathy to throw a back at the door.

"I cant do that" Logan answered, unmoved by Jean's attempt to get rid of him. "I have some good news and I need to tell you it in privacy…" Logan continued, his hand on the door knob as he tried to fight the temptation to just claw his way through the door.

"I don't want to talk right now, Logan… Why cant you guys just leave me alone?" Jean replied through teary anguish.

"Because we care about you—I care about you. And I am not leaving until I tell you what I need to tell you… and if you don't unlock this door right now—so help me god—I will claw my way through!" Logan answered. His claws emerging from his knuckles as he prepared to do something that would be considered crazy by anyone's terms.

Jean, at hearing that distinct sound of Logan's claws unsheathed, realized that she really didn't have a choice in the matter. So, she decided that having a working door was more important than her stubbornness, which led to her using her telekinesis to unlock the door. Still laying face first in her bed, she listened to the sound of Logan entering her room and then promptly closing the door behind him. She mumbled a quick greeting to Logan before assuring him that although she wasn't looking at him that she was still listening.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked

"No" Jean replied promptly, her heart heavy

"Ok…well, I guess I better cut to the chase then, uh?" Logan replied gruffly, trying his best to control his personal feeling towards the women who hurt his friend so badly.

"Ok…" Jean said as she turned her head slightly so that she could talk more clearly and also so that she could still look at the photograph on her desk.

"I talked to Scott today…" Logan trailed off, waiting for any chance that Jean was going to say about that. When he saw that her expression was unchanged, he continued. "I just wanted to let you know that I managed to convince him to keep his mouth shut. He agreed to not go to the professor about your relationship with Marie—"

"how did you manage that?" Jean asked

Logan shrugged "How else? I used my charm" he smiled slightly when he heard Jean smirk in response. "So…I guess its safe to say that although things between you and Marie are in shambles…at least you wont have to deal with the professor—or the law for that matter…" Logan continued, his eyes watching Jean very carefully. He watched the broken woman silently as he waited for her to respond.

"Why would you help me?" Jean asked finally.

"Because no matter how mad I am at you about what you did to my friend…" Jean cringed in response "...you are my friend too. And I would do anything to keep you out of prison as well as to make sure that neither you or Marie have to go through the trauma of facing the consequences of your relationship publicly."

"Thank you for that" Jean responded as appreciatively as she could at the moment, before asking, "what about Storm?"

"I talked to her too…she's agreed to keep her mouth shut also. Just don't push your luck, k?"

"I wont…" Jean replied, wiping her wet face with her hand.

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his standing position as he decided to add another reason to why he was helping Jean and Marie. " I also decided to help you for other reasons…"

"What reason is that?"

"I may not have known much about your relationship with Marie…but somehow I know that you two truly loved each other. And Marie was the happiest I have ever seen her—and that was only because she was with you. I want my friend to be that happy again." Logan explained, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, "I helped you because I have to live on the hope that one day you and Marie can work through this thing and get back together. After all…you are the only person that someone like Marie could ever be with. I cant help but feel that you and Marie and destined to be together…maybe it wont happen today or tomorrow…but perhaps some day Marie will be able to forgive you for what you did…and when that day comes—that will be the day when I can finally find it within myself to forgive you for what you've done" Logan finished with a serious look on his face.

At hearing this, Jean moved to a seated position on her bed. Her hands on her lap as she stole a quick look at Logan before looking back at the photograph of her and Marie. She picked up the picture and held is lovingly in her hands. She smiled faintly as she let her thumb trace the outline of Marie's face. After a moment she turned to look up at Logan as she said, "I hope you're right. I hope that destiny means that I'll get my baby back."

Logan smiled at her and nodded his head. He was about to reply to Jean's words when he suddenly became aware of verbal disturbance going on outside. Jean heard it too and they both walked to the closest window overlooking the main entrance to the school. They watched as they could see Kitty yelling at an unidentified hooded women carrying a suitcase towards a parked car.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan thought out loud as he and Jean watched the scene outside continue, "whose Kitty talking to?" Logan asked out loud.

"I don't know" Jean replied curiously, her heart suddenly hardening when she couldn't help but feel that something terrible and unexpected was about to happen.

Jean and Logan continued to watch as Kitty yelled for the stranger to 'come back' and to 'stay at the mansion' followed promptly by a 'you can do this to us'. And it wasn't until the stranger quickly turned to finally face Kitty did it the identity of the stranger came to be revealed.

"OH MY GOD! NO!" Jean roared as her hands went to her face while more tears began to stream down her face.

"SHIT!" Logan responded with alarm as he quickly took off in the direction of the entrance leading towards the tragic scene unfolding outside, as Jean screamed the name that echoed after Logan.

"MARIE!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You cant do this!" Kitty exclaimed as she watched Rogue put her suitcase in the trunk of her car.

"I can, and I will" Rogue responded coldly, her hands deep in her pocket as she fished for the keys to the car that the professor gave her.

Kitty could only stare back in utter turmoil, her face wet with tears as she watched her crush open the car door. Before Rogue could get in, she found herself being pulled away from the car by Logan, who had just gotten to the scene at the nick-of-time.

He pulled her towards him as he tried to catch his breath before saying, "Don't do this, Marie—"

"There is no use trying to talk me out of this, Logan. I've made up my mind." Rogue replied firmly, as she struggled to get out of the burly man's hold.

"But you don't have to run away!" Logan exclaimed, full heartedly refusing to let the girl go, "I talked to both Scott and Storm—neither of them are going to tell the Professor so—"

"A little late for that, Logan. The Professor already knows about Jean and I." Marie interrupted.

"What? How?" Logan and Kitty both asked at the same time.

Marie rolled her eyes as she jerked herself out of Logan's hold. She tried to think of how she was going to phrase her next words as she took a few steps backwards. She leaned against the side of the car as she briefly explained, "Because I told him—"

"You did what?" Logan and Kitty both exclaimed.

"Yes. I told him. I sat down with him a few minutes ago and explained everything. I made a deal with him that said that I would agree to leave the mansion—by doing this the professor promised that he wouldn't turn Jean in, or punish her for her part in the relationship. Rogue explained, her anxiety rising to higher and higher levels since she desperately wanted to leave.

"Why would you do that?" Logan said angrily, conscious of the weeping Kitty Pryde behind him.

"Why would you protect that bitch in the first place?" Kitty questioned angrily through her tears.

Rogue, just stood there, her eyes looking at the ground as she shook her head. Trying to find the words that would make sense of the reason why she would even want to protect the women who broke her heart. She couldn't really explain why she did what she did so she just said the first words that came to mind.

"Because no matter how badly she's hurt me… I still love her enough to not want to hurt her in any way. I cant explain it. I guess I'm a fool for love—"

"Or a fool in fucking general!" Kitty interjected

"Kitty!" Logan hissed in an attempt to barrette the girl for the outburst.

Rogue just rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the keys in her hands. "I guess I deserve that, Kitty…" she said in a low voice as she took a quick look to make sure that no one else was about run out and try to stop her from leaving. "My other reason for this decision…is that I cant stand to be here anymore. I need to be as far away from this place, from the memories, from Jean—"

"Then make her fucking leave!—"

"Damn it Kitty!" Logan scolded the girl for yet another interjection.

"I just need to leave, guys. I need to figure things out…I need space." Rogue continued to try and explain her reasoning.

"So you are prepared to leave us behind? Your home, your friends, your place as a fellow X-man?" Logan questioned, his eyes fixed on Rogue's darkened complexion. He couldn't help but notice how—for some reason—the girl looked different from the one he knew and cared about. He watched as Rogue's eyes met his, he waited for her final words.

"Yes"

"Where will you go?" Logan asked

"Anywhere but here—"

"MARIE!" came the voice of Jean Grey, as she erupted from the front door of the mansion. Her face still wet with tears as she continued to run towards a mortified Rogue.

"Shit!" Rogue exclaimed, her heart thumping hard against her chest as her anxiety and dread rose with each step Jean took towards her. Rogue quickly opened the car door and got inside.

She started the car and pressed the button for the long steel gate in front of her to open. She put the car in gear and chanced a quick glance in her rear-view-mirror to see how far away Jean was.

Seeing that Jean was quickly approaching, screaming her name, Rogue quickly turned to an overwhelmed Logan and said, "Tell Jean that she has nothing to worry about. Tell her not to contact me or try to find me—"

"WAIT! Jean screamed as she reached the trunk of the car, grabbing it as if she thought that she could keep the car from moving. She was about to make her way to the driver side of the car when Logan grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Goodbye" was all Rogue could say as she hit the gas pedal and rocketed out of the drive way and took the first corner she could. Leaving all three of her loved once in distraught.

Jean ripped herself out of Logan's hands and quickly ran in the direction Rogue went. Despite secretly knowing that her attempt would be futile, she continued to chase after Rogue's car up until collapsing from exhaustion a couple blocks later. She fell to the ground and watched as Rogue's car quickly disappeared into the distance. She sat there in tears for what seemed like hours.

She whispered, "please come back" as Logan came up from behind her and collected her into his arms to comfort his distraught friend.

They both fell into each others sorrow since they both lost the person they loved. They held each other for an extended period of time as they both silently wondered if they would ever see their loved one again.

_**Authors note:**_ I am thinking of ending this part of the story now…and then do a second part of the story under a different title… I'll let you guys know what I plan on doing, and what the title of the story will be…I am a little busy right now (exams) so (as per usual) there's gunna be some delays.


End file.
